Puñalada Feliz V 20
by chichikuilotita
Summary: Esta es una historia extraña solo los puedo invitar a nuestra ciudad: Akinostán un lugar lleno de eventos inesperados y un poco desafortunados
1. Un extraño, una llamada, una historia

**Title: Puñalada Feliz V 2.0**

**Chapter 1: Un extraño...una llamada...una historia**

**Author name: Ros**

**Category: Humor/Terror/**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter: 1**

**Summary: Esta es una historia extraña, por lo quete invitoa nuestra ciudadAkinostán, una ciudad llena de eventos inesperados y un tanto desafortunados**

**Disclaimer: En realidad no tengo nada que disclaimear, puesto que es una historia original y sin fines de lucro, excepto quizás por los nombres de Regina Falangie y Ken Adams que fueron tomados de friends, que esos no son míos ni pienso hacerme millonaria con ellos,de ahi en fuera solo les agradesco a mis amigas por inspirarme cada día, por cada momento que pasamos juntas, y sobretodo por darme material para escribir. Cualquier parecido con la realidad no es mera coincidencia.**

**Keys:**

**- Dialogos-**

**_"pensamientos Regina"_  
'_pensamientos_'**

**acciones  
"expresiones"**

**-- separación entre historia y conversación--**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

**Un extraño...una llamada...una historia...**

Esta es una historia como pocas han sido contadas...

Hace algún tiempo que rondaba por mi habitación sin nada que hacer, recibí una llamada de un extraño que decía estar observándome y sabía perfectamente que no tenia nada que hacer, y era verdad me encontraba tan aburrida en esos momentos que mas que sentir miedo o sentirme observada preferí entablar una conversación amigable con él, su nombre era "Osea Tipo Que Charlie Como Yo Orihuela Medinaveitia"…

-Si ya se lo que estas pensando- me dijo, y supongo que tu el/la que hoy esta leyendo esto se preguntará que onda con ese nombre no, pues bien todo parece indicar que su padre era un "junior" de lo mas fresa que podía existir y su padre, osea el abuelo de Osea Tipo que Charlie Como yo...que era el dueño del registro civil quiso ponerle el nombre tal como se lo dijo su hijo para ver si así se le quitaba lo fresa pero no funcionó y finalmente cuando llegó a la mayoría de edad decidió cambiárselo por uno mas sencillo "Ken Adams"...mucho mejor ¿no?.

En fin, después de su larga introducción fue mi turno y sin más explicaciones le dije:

- Mucho gusto yo soy Regina...-

-...Falangie, lo sé - me interrumpió,

-te estoy observando ya desde hace tiempo...- hubo en ese momento un silencio que me vi obligada a romper

-Bueno...si como sea, no me has dicho aun que es lo que quieres y porque me has estado observando este tiempo...-

- Tienes razón discúlpame... realmente no es nada peligroso, solo que también estoy de vacaciones y me aburro por lo que me pareció entretenido ver como otras personas se aburrían y te encontré a ti y me animé a llamarte para ver si lograba que venciéramos nuestro estado de inanición permanente en el que nos encontramos- me dijo amigablemente.

-Entiendo...- respondí esperando una señal de acción, todo este blablableo comenzaba a aburrirme

-Escucha...déjame contarte una historia real acerca de unas amigas mías...tal vez te sirva de algo...-

-Hmmm... Bien... no tengo nada mejor que hacer, te escucho-- respondí mas que por gusto, por compromiso, la verdad era que no tenia mucho que perder y lo peor que podía pasar era que me quedara dormida

-Toma asiento...- me dijo, yo voltee a mi alrededor tratando de ver algún objeto extraño que pudiera ser alguna cámara pero como no era mi objetivo del Día opte por dejarlo por la paz y tirarme de lleno sobre mi cama a escuchar lo que éste señor tenía que decirme.

-Pues bien...- comenzó

Esta historia se lleva acabo en una ciudad llamada Akisistán, que era reconocida por sus habitantes con un gran carisma y una exagerada amabilidad con las personas, a la que llegaron provenientes de una pequeña provincia llamada Akinostán un grupo de 4 amigas que acababan de terminar la secundaria y estaban apunto de iniciar la carrera, 3 de ellas iban a estudiar Diseño y la otra Derecho, todas habían pasado con honores los exámenes de la UVP (Universidad del Valle de Puekestén) que se encontraba a 2 horas de su provincia y 30 minutos de Akisistán razón por la que habían decidido mudarse a dicha ciudad, sus padres las apoyarían económicamente y ellas buscarían un trabajo de medio tiempo para gastos extras, entre todas rentaron una casa a orillas de la ciudad cerca del lago en el que vivía un calamar, nunca se supo con exactitud como fue que llegó ahí, pero la comunidad amablemente lo adoptó como su mascota y le nombraron "Benito".

En un principio pensaron rentar una casa en el centro de la ciudad pero estaban rodeadas de gente desesperantemente amable que cada 20 min. llegaba a tocar para ver si no se les ofrecía nada, y su situación económica a pesar de no ser mala no podían darse el lujo de pagar su estancia en los dormitorios de la Universidad, por un momento pensaron que tendrían que viajar 2 horas cada Día hacia la universidad porque no lograban encontrar un buen lugar, hasta que un Día vieron salir humo de un lugar que no conocían en esos momentos, se acercaron y vieron que en el jardín se encontraba un letrero de "Se Renta" la familia que ahí vivía, fastidiada ya de esa ciudad tan amable y ordenada se mudaban a otra, la renta era mínima y el lugar perfecto, la vista al lago era muy buena, estaba tranquilo y tenia un jardín con alberca perfecto para fiestas, solo hacia falta una buena mano de pintura y algunos detalles que ellas mismas podrían arreglar; sin dudarlo hicieron el trato con el dueño y a la semana ya se estaban mudando, el lugar era mas que perfecto, tenia 4 habitaciones, 2 baños y medio, una cocina pequeña pero muy agradable y una sala perfecta para poner la televisión, al frente de la casa se encontraba una escalera que daba exactamente al techo en donde había una terraza lo suficientemente amplia para fiestas y con espacio para el asador, el jardín alrededor y la alberca, además del ático en la parte de arriba…pero lo primero era lo primero, tenían que instalarse completamente y después podrían empezar a planear su primer fiesta en la casa del lago, pensaron en llamar a sus amigos para terminar mas pronto y después que terminaran se divertirían en la alberca, lo que jamás imaginaron fue lo que ese Día de cambios y diversión traería como consecuencia en sus vidas...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Y que?...no piensas decirme algo respecto a estas 4 famosas amigas?-- le interrumpí

-- A eso iba...paciencia mi pequeña chichikuilotita...-- rió.

-- ¿Pequeña que..?-- pregunté confundida

-- Pues bien..-- continuó haciendo caso omiso a mi pregunta, osea! Me ignoró vilmente

Tea Akinotsú con énfasis en la U, era una joven tierna, linda y muy amable con casi todas las personas, vivía permanentemente con su abuela y su pasión había sido el Derecho desde que era pequeña, ella conoció a Ros Ghuffay en la primaria y habían sido amigas de toda la vida, ella era una joven de piel blanca, cabello largo de color café claro y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo. Inspiraba una gran confianza, era leal y graciosa, aunque un poco despistada

Ros Ghuffay, una chica de cabello relativamente mas corto, café castaño y ojos del mismo color, la mas alta de las 4 y de piel clara, sarcástica, alegre y no tan amable como lo eran las demás, sin mencionar que era terriblemente inquieta por lo que mudarse a una ciudad rodeada de gente tan amable y tranquila la sacaba de sus casillas de una manera impresionante. Confiable y un poco impulsiva, pero sobretodo muy sincera, a veces esto le causaba conflictos pero le resultaba difícil fingir algo que no era.

Mariana Greeller era la mayor de las 4 aunque la mas pequeña, piel blanca y cabello café castaño claro con unos ojos grandes y expresivos de color miel; de ellas la de carácter mas decidido y fuerte lo que de alguna manera la convertía no precisamente en líder pero si en alguien que se encargaba de llevar el orden en el grupo, era graciosa, linda e inteligente y una muy buena amiga, conoció a Ros en los 2 últimos años de secundaria cuando les toco tomar algunas clases juntas y se hicieron buenas amigas, después la misma Ros le presentó a Tea quienes de alguna forma simpatizaron mutuamente, y quien al igual que Gaby y Ros había escogido estudiar diseño en la UVP.

Y finalmente pero no menos importante...Gaby Bloom la mas joven de las 4, de estatura media, tes morena clara, ojos y cabello café oscuro, poseía una risa muy contagiosa, era inteligente y muy agradable, además de su habilidad para dibujar que era sorprendente, pero tenía un pequeño problema, el cual era que tendía a desconectarse del mundo en lo que Ros llamaba sus "lapsus disconectis", un momento entablaba una conversación y a los 2 minutos se quedaba callada y cambiaba el tema abruptamente o terminaba olvidando lo que estaba diciendo. Ella conoció a Mariana y Ros en la misma clase y a Tea eventualmente en el cumpleaños siguiente de Ros.

-Para los últimos 2 años de secundaria estuvieron juntas en las mismas clases y fue así como el grupo se fue armando, hasta que a finales del ultimo año comenzaron a hacer planes para la universidad y las llevo hasta el momento en que me interrumpiste...-- me dijo fingiendo regañarme, pero se que solo bromeaba porque pude sentir su sonrisa aunque no lo pudiera ver.

- lo siento...-- le dije con una tímida sonrisa.

- Bueno si no hay mas preguntas por responder...- continuó diciendo mi extraño narrador

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un cálido sábado por la mañana del mes de Agosto, el sol brillaba al máximo y la temperatura prometía ir en aumento conforme transcurriera el día. Sólo faltaba una semana para que las clases comenzaran, por lo que tenían que instalarse en su nuevo hogar lo mas pronto posible si querían hacer su fiesta antes de que su verano terminara.

Gaby estaba afuera bajando del coche las últimas cajas, mientras las demás analizaban la distribución de los muebles

_'Se que dentro de poco se escucharan los primeros gritos...' _pensó Gaby mientras echaba una mirada por la ventana.

- HEY! A DONDE LLEVAN ESO!- Se escucho la voz de Mariana que por lo que pudo ver Gaby por la ventana, se dirigía a Tea y a Ros quienes llevaban el televisor mas grande rumbo a la sala, ambas se detuvieron en seco, se voltearon a ver y dejaron de nuevo el televisor en el piso.

-- Primero las habitaciones...después la sala- agregó Mariana. Gaby las vio dirigirse hacia las escaleras y ella regreso a lo que estaba haciendo, fue en el momento en que se dirigía a la entrada con cajas en manos que escuchó detrás de ella ruidos de ramas quebrarse entre los arbustos de la casa contigua, la cual hasta el momento parecía estar en abandono total, ella volteó por un mero reflejo y al no ver nada continuó su camino, estando ya a punto de abrir la puerta sintió como alguien pasaba por detrás de ella, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, volteó lentamente pero de nuevo no vio a nadie, al regresar la mirada a la puerta se encontró cara a cara con un hombre ligeramente mas alto que ella, moreno y con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad. Gaby se espantó, pegó un brinco hacia atrás y dejo caer las cajas que traía.

-BONJOUR!- exclamó el extraño hombre, Gaby se agachó a recoger las cosas nerviosamente - ¿Que?...¿Quien es... usted? - preguntó Gaby regresando la mirada hacia donde hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba el hombre, pero ya no estaba, en su lugar se encontraba Mariana con una expresión de "¿Que fregados fue eso?" y detrás de ella llegaban Tea y Ros corriendo

-¿Que te paso Gaby, escuchamos un grito y las cajas que se cayeron - preguntó Ros

-Yo dije seguro se le olvidó el escalón y se cayó! - exclamó Tea

-Nooo, Esque ahorita acabo de ver...- contestó Gaby volteando a ver a su alrededor

-Aja!...acabas de ver...?- dijo Mariana haciéndole señas con la mano a Gaby para que continuara lo que estaba diciendo, Gaby dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia sus 3 amigas y continuó...

-Un extraño...pausa Espera..¿Que?...Ah si!...era un hombre que me dijo "Bonyur" y se fue! - Explicó recogiendo las cosas, ahora le ayudaban Mariana y Tea, Ros había caminado en dirección al carro, que se encontraba estacionado justo al frente de la casa, tratando de ver a alguien

-Gaby, estas segura de que no se trataba de uno de esos hombrecillos verdes que luego dices que ves?- preguntó Ros burlonamente al no ver señal de movimiento y regresando a la casa, para entonces ya habían recogido todo y Mariana iba entrando a la casa mientras Tea detenía la puerta, Ros se adelantó a Gaby quien le dirigió una mirada matona al verla pasar

-NOOO ES EN SERIOO! Lo vi y me habló! - Exclamo Gaby deteniéndose al pasar por la puerta

-Ya ya ya Gaby...todas te creemos - le dijo Tea al pasar a su lado sonriendo y dándole unas palmaditas sobre la cabeza, Gaby suspiró y caminó detrás de ellas rumbo a las habitaciones.

En el transcurso de…

-Espera…- Interrumpí al narrador – ¿Y si vio realmente a alguien o realmente así de loca estaba esa famosa Gaby?- dije riéndome, la verdad me causaba gracia imaginarme a este personaje.

- Mi querida Regina, temo que no puedo responderte eso en estos momentos, sería como adelantarte lo que sucede en una película que aun no has visto¿te gustaría que hiciera eso?- me pregunto entre risas.

- Pues no supongo que no…pero…-

- Bien entonces guarda silencio y se paciente- me dijo tranquilamente, _'Pero que afán de interrumpir tiene este hombre y vaya manera tan sutil de decirme "Cállate" ¿no?'_pensé…

-Bueno por lo menos deja voy al…-

- Shoosh!...ya!- me interrumpió una vez mas. _'Y dale..'_

-Está bien pues… aprieto "juerte"- le dije riendo, no me quedaba de otra que aguantarme las ganas de ir al baño.

–Continúa entonces- le dije.

-Eso haré- respondió

– Te decía entonces…

Durante la última semana se dedicaron en tiempo completo al arreglo de sus respectivas habitaciones, cada quien quería plasmar algo de su personalidad en ella, por lo que cuidaban hasta el ultimo detalle.

La habitación de Tea decorada con tonos crema y negros, siempre elegante y seria, aunque a veces tuviera sus momentos locos; Mariana en tono rosa muy pálido, siempre mas tranquila, alegre y centrada pero con su lado sensible y tierno; Gaby con colores naranja y azules acordes con su personalidad inquieta y mas activa y por ultimo Ros que utilizó tonos azules claros para sus paredes y sus muebles rojos, inquieta igual que Gaby, alegre confiable y sarcástica, tenía su lado frío y su lado sensible pero llegaba a ser muy impulsiva. Cada una de las habitaciones tenía su cama grande, sus respectivos libreros, sillones y algunos otros cachivaches que cada una trajo de sus casas.

La voz acerca de la reunión que tenían planeada para el sábado ya había empezado a correr desde hacía un par de días.

Para el viernes ya prácticamente tenían todo listo, solo faltaban algunos detalles en el jardín y las áreas que se encontraban fuera de la casa, los cuales tenían planeado terminar ese día.

Una vez terminado el trabajo, decidieron tomarse un merecido descanso, ordenaron comida y se sentaron tranquilamente en la sala a ver un par de películas. Serían al rededor de las 11 de la noche cuando tocaron la puerta trasera de la cocina, Tea se levantó y fue a ver, encendió la luz de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la puerta, al abrirla no había nadie, salió y echó un vistazo para ver si se veía alguien pero no había señal de movimiento alguno, se encogió de hombros y se metió de regreso a la casa sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Mariana sin despegar la mirada de la televisión

Tea movió la cabeza en duda – Ni idea, algún escuincle sin nada que hacer seguramente- dijo, dirigiéndose nuevamente a su lugar de costumbre: de panza sobre la alfombra, unos minutos después volvieron a tocar, esta vez la puerta principal, todas se voltearon a ver con flojera

-Le toca a Gaby – dijo Tea

-Achis! Que vaya Ros- le contestó Gaby

- Safos!- Exclamó Ros inmediatamente

-Safos!- le siguió Tea

-Safos!- gritó Gaby

- Vas Mariana!- Todas voltearon a ver a Mariana riéndose y ella entre murmuros, miradas feas y maldiciones se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla no había nadie, cerró la puerta y justo cuando se disponía a regresar a la sala volvió a sonar el timbre, la abrió nuevamente y no había señal de movimiento, extrañada decidió salir y asomarse pero no había nada ni nadie, dio media vuelta de regreso y se topó de frente con un hombre ligeramente mas alto que ella y moreno,

- BUEEEENAS NOCHEEES!- exclamó alegre y efusivamente el hombre, Mariana pegó un salto hacia atrás pero no emitió sonido alguno en el momento.

- SANTA MADRE DE DIOS!- dijo deteniéndose en la pared y tratando de volver en sí

- Me asustoó!- dijo al borde de un ataque.

- Lo siento, una vieja maña que tengo … como sea, venía por el resto del dinero del deposito- dijo el hombre como si nada en un tono seco y serio.

Mariana trataba de recuperar su ritmo de respiración normal, respiro profundamente – Esta … bien, permítame, desea pasar?- le dijo amablemente

- No gracias- contestó el hombre

Al entrar las demás voltearon a verla con curiosidad al verla un poco agitada aún.

- ¿Quién es?- le preguntó Ros

-Es el señor Tickles, viene por el dinero del depósito- contestó Mariana dirigiéndose a la cómoda que estaba en el pasillo.

Gaby se levantó con curiosidad de ver al hombre pues su voz le pareció familiar, se acercó a la ventana y se asomó por entre las cortinas cuidando que no fuera muy obvio, pero el Sr. Tickles sintió la mirada y se volteó en dirección a la ventana y la saludó moviendo la mano con una sonrisa extraña, como si su mente no se encontrara en este planeta.

Gaby se friqueó y se alejó rápidamente de la ventana – ES ÉL! ES ÉL!- exclamaba y señalaba caminando rápidamente por la sala en todas direcciones.

- Es quien?- Ros se levantó y se asomó por la ventana un poco confundida por la repentina emoción que presentaba Gaby – Aaaah ÉL, es el arrendador, no sabía que te emocionara tanto verlo- le dijo en tono burlón insinuando que le gustaba. Tea se acercó para tratar de ver al hombre también, Gaby se acaba de detener justo entre ellas, y las tenía agarradas de un brazo al escuchar el comentario de Ros le dirigió una mirada fea

– NO ES EMOCIÓN!- dijo sacudiendo a Ros de un brazo y a Tea de otro.

- ¿Qué traes?- le preguntó Mariana frunciendo el entrecejo, venía de regreso con un sobre en la mano.

- ES ÉL, EL QUE ME ASUSTÓ LA VEZ PASADA…TE ACUERDAS? EL DEL "BONJOUR"!- exclamaba Gaby, esta vez zarandeando a Mariana ya frustrada de la incredulidad de las otras.

- Ay ay Ay! Suelta, suelta... No Gaby, el ni vive por aquí y es solamente el arrendador…- le dijo Mariana tratando de calmarla para que la soltara, una vez libre caminó hacia la puerta, le entregó el sobre, cerró la puerta y regresó a la sala con las demás.

- Digo…esta bien que tiene sus manías, pero no esta tan loco- continuó diciéndole mientras caminaba de regreso al sillón.

-Si Gaby, ya olvídalo, fue solo tu imaginación, estabas cansada y en un ambiente nuevo, eso es todo- le dijo Ros dándole una palmada en el hombro y regresando a su lugar.

- Pero… pero… - trató de continuar alegando

- Ya Gaby, tranquila, no hay ningún Mr. Bonjour- le dijo Tea mientras retomaba su lugar en la alfombra.

- Si existe!...es él!- dijo Gaby dando pequeños saltos en desesperación, respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y regresó a su lugar junto a Tea, una vez reacomodadas continuaron viendo la película.

Cerca de la 1:30 a.m. cansadas y ya un poco mas relajadas, subieron a sus habitaciones a dormir, a la mañana siguiente tendrían que preparar todo para en la noche.

Por la mañana, eran alrededor de las 9 a.m. y las primeras en levantarse fueron Tea y Mariana, se bañaron y se cambiaron. Mientras ellas preparaban el desayuno, Gaby estaba en proceso de levantarse y bañarse, la única que no daba señales de movimiento era Ros, pero sabían que tendrían que despertarla si querían hacerla despertarse temprano en un fin de semana, por lo que Tea le gritó a Gaby que le hablara, pero no consiguió nada, minutos mas tarde subieron Mariana y Tea quienes ya tenían sus técnicas perfeccionadas e infalibles:

- Rooos!...ya..Arribaa, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- le dijo Mariana tranquilamente empezando a moverla un poco.

- Conejaaaaa!- le dijo Tea

- Coneja Hibernando- les contestó Ros con pereza sin intención de abrir los ojos, hasta que Mariana comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y Tea empezaba a preparar su ráfaga de baba.

Finalmente entre risas, babas y manotazos Ros se levantó y bajaron a desayunar.

-¿Que hay en el menú de hoy?- preguntó Ros todavía acomodándose los lentes y estirándose tal cual gato

- Brochetas de atún con mayonesa- dijo Mariana bromeando.

Ros se detuvo un momento con una expresión de incredulidad – Se que me estiro tal cual gato pero… NO SOY UNO COMO PARA QUE ME DES ATUN POR LA MAÑANA!- dijo indignada con cara de EEEWWW.

- Que desayuno tan… delicioso!- dijo Gaby que venía detrás de ellas con su singular expresión de confusión-

Mariana rió – No se crean, es un omelet de huevo con jamón, tocino y malteadas de chocolate con plátano.-

- De eso estaba yo hablando – dijo Ros feliz de escuchar ese menú y continuó caminando.

Al llegar a la cocina ya estaba la mesa puesta, Tea empezó a servir el desayuno y Mariana le ayudó con las malteadas, cuando terminaron Gaby y Ros recogieron y lavaron los platos mientras Mariana y Tea hacían una lista de lo que iban a comprar y a hacer.

Una vez la lista hecha y los platos limpios, Ros subió rápidamente a cambiarse, cuando regresó estaban discutiendo sobre si repartirse las cosas e irse en 2 carros o todas juntas.

- Ya! Vámonos todas juntas, en el supermercado nos repartimos para que cada quien busque unas cosas- dijo Ros bajando los últimos escalones y acercándose a la cómoda del pasillo para tomar sus llaves

- Ah no! Pero yo manejo!- dijo Tea, deteniendo a Ros, -Mi carro es un poco mas amplio para meter las cosas- agregó

- Bueno, bueno…un disparejo?...la dispareja maneja ¿les parece?- sugirió Gaby. Todas se voltearon a ver, y al no haber mejor idea aceptaron.

- DIIIISPAREEEJOOO!- dijeron al unísono.

- Empate!- dijo Tea que había quedado igual que Gaby con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba mientras que Mariana y Ros quedaron hacia abajo - Va…otra vez…- agregó Tea

-DIISPAAAAREJOOO!- dijeron una vez mas, esta vez Gaby y Ros quedaron hacia arriba y Tea y Mariana hacia abajo.

- Por esooo!- dijo Ros

- Va, la ultima si no sale nos vamos caminando eeeh!- dijo Mariana riendo y todas la voltearon a ver con incredulidad

- Si como no!- le dijo Tea que era la ultima persona que pensaría en tener que caminar

- DIIISPAAREJOOO!- exclamaron una vez mas, extrañamente todas habían cerrado los ojos y nadie decía nada.

- Eeeeh ganeee!- finalmente se rompió el silencio. Al ver quien había ganado las demás se voltearon a ver con sorpresa y un poco de temor, sabían que no tenía mucho como conductora y acababa de tramitar licencia y lo que era peor, en una ciudad nueva donde jamás había manejado.

- Bueno Vámonos!- dijo la ganadora felizmente tomando sus llaves, mientras las demás la seguían con incertidumbre.

- Lo bueno es que Mariana siempre pide "shot"- Tea río en complicidad con Ros, ambas sintieron como volteaba con mirada de ojitos matones.

Salieron a la cochera, era un lindo día, el cielo estaba despejado y no se sentía mucho calor, por lo que Gaby decidió bajar el toldo de su súper bocho convertible, el cual además de todo tenía buen espacio en la cajuela, Mariana subió a lado de Gaby e inmediatamente ajustó su cinturón de seguridad, así como el de Gaby, mientras Tea y Ros se pasaron a los asientos traseros.

- Ajústale bien el cinturón Mariana, aún le falta un poco de azul en las mejillas- le dijo Ros burlándose de lo apretado que le había acomodado el cinturón a Gaby.

Finalmente entre unas miradas matonas de Gaby para Tea y Ros por burlarse y risas, salieron rumbo al supermercado, Mariana encendió el radio del bocho y comenzaron a cantar, divirtiéndose y sin importarles lo que pensarían de ellas, sintiendo el viento en sus rostros y… quizás uno que otro insecto, que todas excepto por Mariana que de alguna extraña manera lograba esquivarlos, siendo Tea la receptora principal al ir sentada justo detrás de ella, al llegar al supermercado, Tea, Ros y Gaby se bajaron con insectos estrellados sobre ellas mientras Mariana aun tarareaba una canción que venían escuchando tan tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Eeew¿que traen embarrado en la cara? les preguntó Mariana con expresión de asco y de confusión, sacando de su bolsa unas toallitas húmedas, las cuales le fueron arrebatadas de la mano como si estuvieran molestas las demás.

- Sólo da gracias de ser pequeña…- le dijo Tea quitándose sus lentes.

Una vez que terminaron de limpiarse, tomaron 2 carritos de mandado y entraron a la tienda mientras comentaban lo sucedido y empezaban a hacer bromas al respecto, se repartieron las cosas de la lista y se fueron en parejas a buscarlos, Ros y Gaby por un lado mientras Mariana y Tea por el otro.

- Nos vemos aquí en una hora y media- les dijo Mariana, a Gaby y Ros.

Ros se subió en la parte trasera del carrito – Ok, Dale Gaby!...yeeeah!- exclamó con emoción, Gaby agarró vuelo y se subió en la parte de adelante –Eeeeh! Que diveritidooo- gritó Gaby, dieron vuelta en el departamento de carnes frías y se perdieron.

- Creo que debimos ir una de nosotras con alguna de ellas… espero que no hagan algún desastre – dijo Mariana suspirando al verlas desaparecer y dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba Tea con expresión totalmente perdida y entretenida con su chicle.

- Miraaa la Torre Eiffel! – le dijo Tea estirando su chicle haciendo formas extrañas.

Mariana solo suspiró. – Andando- dijo suavemente empujando el carrito y Tea caminando detrás de ella.

A los 15 minutos se escuchó un fuerte golpe y un gran escándalo, Mariana y Tea solo vieron pasar un montón de gente corriendo a su lado.

- Limpieza en el pasillo 5!- dijo una de las encargadas de la tienda por el micrófono, Tea y Mariana solo se miraron entre ellas, se encogieron de hombros y continuaron con lo suyo.

Dos horas mas tarde ambas se encontraban en la entrada donde habían acordado encontrarse, y no se veían señales de Ros ni de Gaby, y justo cuando se disponían a mandarlas vocear, llegaron derrapando con el carrito y riéndose entre ellas.

- Donde andaban llevamos aquí casi media hora esperándolas?- les pregunto Tea, intentando regañarlas

- Lo sentimos, tuvimos…unas, ligeras dificultades técnicas- explicó Ros que intercambiaba miradas con Gaby y continuaban riéndose.

- Oook y porque traen cereal en la cabeza?- les preguntó Mariana ayudándolas a quitarse los aritos de colores del cabello. Ellas solo rieron.

- Porque presiento que tuvieron algo que ver con el escándalo de hace rato?- les preguntó Tea. Pero sus miradas le respondieron.

- Ay mujeres…- les dijo Mariana moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación. - Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que se den cuenta y o causen algún otro escándalo.- agregó intentando no reírse pues trataban de regañarlas, a pesar de que les resultaba gracioso imaginarse la escena.

Salieron de la tienda rumbo al estacionamiento, subieron las cosas en la cajuela, y subieron al auto.

- GABY EL TOLDOOOO!- le gritaron las 3

- Ay! delicaditas, un par de insectos y ya están llorando- les dijo riéndose mientras lo subía.

------------------------------------------------------

No lo pude resistir y solté la carcajada interrumpiendo a Ken

- Lo siento – me disculpe (o al menos hice el intento)

- No te preocupes – yo mismo no pude evitarlo cuando yo escuché la historia

- Son todos unos personajes esa Gaby y Ros, solo hay que darles oportunidad ¿cierto? – le pregunté imaginándomelas

- Efectivamente, cada una tiene lo suyo pero ésas dos son especiales – dijo, hubo una breve pausa mientras ambos recuperábamos el aliento

Ken suspiró – En fin, dime ¿Qué hora es?-

- Han pasado 30 minutos después de la media noche – le dije sorprendida, llevábamos casi 4 horas hablando.

- ¡VALGAME EL CIELO! – Exclamó – temo que tendremos que continuar con esto otro día ya es tarde- agregó con voz pasiva.

– Pero son vacaciones, aun no tengo sueño- le dije con la esperanza de que continuara.

- Pues a lo mejor tu no, pero yo si, a diferencia tuya yo tengo cosas que hacer por las mañanas- dijo amablemente y era cierto, aún cuando no sabia mucho de él no podía esperar que tuviera el mismo tiempo libre que yo.

-Está bien, tienes razón…entiendo – le dije un poco triste pero comprendiendo su posición - ¿Entonces cuando seguiremos?- le pregunté con gran curiosidad, la verdad no sabía si era la forma en que contaba la historia o la historia en si o quizás ambos, pero había logrado capturarme, podía imaginarme todo, me identificaba con ellas, incluso con las situaciones.

- Pronto … muy pronto, mucho antes de lo que te imaginas, cuídate y estamos en contacto – dijo por último.

- Esta bien tu tam…- me quedé a medias de poder despedirme ya que justo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase colgó, me despegué el auricular de la oreja, lo observe por unos segundos, _"Extraño pero agradable"_ pensé encogiéndome de hombros – Ojalá llame mañana- dije para mi misma.

Una vez que dejé el teléfono sobre su base tome el control de la tele, me metí entre las sabanas, y comencé a buscar algo que ver mientras daba la 1 o me daba mas sueño, pero aburrida de los mismos programas y sus repeticiones no tarde demasiado en decidir mejor dormirme.

_

* * *

_

**Nota:** Cualquier error cometido en la "pronunciacion" y/o "escritura" correcta de las palabras fue hecha intencionalmente...es en serio...no me vean asi, es como parte de las expresiones o formas de hablar que utilizan los personajes de repente, adaptaciones que hacemos en nuestras conversaciones diarias.

¿Que otra cosa iba a decir?...ah! si... cualquier queja, duda, o sugerencia adelante... siempre serán bien recibidas.


	2. Un invitado inesperado

_Capitulo terminado..._

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Un invitado inesperado **

A la mañana siguiente me levanté cerca de las 11 de la mañana, con pereza iba bajando las escaleras de mi casa cuando escuché sonar el teléfono y todo aquello que creí había soñado tuvo sentido, bajé saltando los últimos escalones para tomar el teléfono _'espero que sea él'_ pensé mientras levantaba el auricular.

-¿ Si diga?- contesté con emoción

- ¡REGINITA QUERIDA¿COMO HAS ESTADO?- me dijo muy efusivamente la persona del otro lado de la línea, 'no puede ser porque tenía que contestar' pensé retirándome el teléfono del oído y tapando la bocina, su voz gritona y chillona era inconfundible, si… no podía ser nadie mas…

- Madre, es mi tía Senorina - le susurré haciendo una expresión de desagrado total al momento que pasaba junto a mi, aún podía escuchar a mi tía gritando sus efusivos saludos como si aún tuviera el teléfono pegado al oído.

- Muy bien tía, de tu parte tía, te dejo… si tía… cuando gustes tía aquí te paso a mamá BYE!- le dije tan rápido como me permitía articular palabra, y dándole por su lado (por no decir que tirándola a león) de modo que no diera pie a mas conversación

- Toda tuya – le dije a mi madre con una mirada burlona mientras le pasaba el auricular, ella solo me remató con una mirada matona, me sonrió momentos después y yo seguí mi camino rumbo a la cocina, me senté en la barra y me serví mi cereal favorito en el plato que ya estaba ahí esperándome, encendí la televisión un rato y me quede viendo las caricaturas tenía mucho sin hacerlo y no esperaba ver "Los gatos samurai" seguidos de "El Conde Patula", al terminar con el cereal me levanté y llevé el plato al fregadero, me asomé por la ventana que daba a la calle para ser la mañana de un jueves todo estaba muy tranquilo, apagué la televisión y me fui directo a la sala, tomé mi libro de "Como ser un vampiro sin morir en el intento" y me tiré sobre el sillón cerca de la ventana, encendí el estéreo, sintonicé mi estación favorita y dediqué el resto de la mañana a leer. Sería que quería mantenerme ocupada para no estar pensando en el teléfono, en saber que seguía en las vidas de esas 4 amigas¿Qué pasa con el Mr. Bonjour¿será real o solo la imaginación desatada de Gaby?... pasó la hora de la comida, cerca de las 7 llegó papá del trabajo y a la hora de la cena mamá había decidido ordenar algo y ver unas películas yo apoyé su idea, mis 2 hermanos (uno mayor de 22 y el mas chico de 20) y yo queríamos películas de terror así que por unanimidad ganamos, mi padre había subido a dormir a las 11 pues el tenía que ir a trabajar al día siguiente, cerca de la 1 de la mañana mamá subió a dormirse y yo la seguí, mis hermanos siguieron jugando con sus videojuegos otro rato, tal parecía que hoy no sería el día, desilusionada cerré las cortinas de la ventana en mi habitación que daba al otro lado de la calle, me puse la pijama, encendí la televisión como diariamente hacía para guiarme de camino a la cama al apagar la luz y justamente me disponía a meterme entre las sábanas cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

Miré con incredulidad el reloj, marcaban la 1 y 20 minutos a.m 'no puede ser él, realmente esta loco' pensé, pasaron unos segundos y contesté tan pronto como pude, si realmente era él no me convenía despertar a mi padre.

- Si¿bueno? – conteste con incertidumbre, después de haber pasado todo el día esperando su llamada.

- ¡CHICHICUILOTE!- me dijo muy efusivamente al grado que tuve que retirarme el auricular de la oreja para que no me dejara sorda (en realidad estoy exagerando, no gritó tan fuerte pero si fue molesto).

- ¿Que rayos es un chi..kui eso…?- era realmente una palabra extraña y me hubiera gustado saber que es…

-¿Lista para continuar?- pero al parecer seguiría ignorando mi pregunta, suspiré sin esperanzas y lo dejé disfrutar su entusiasmo, andaba de muy buen humor… 'o quizás drogado ?' pensé pero la verdad no quise indagar demasiado.

- Ya es pasada la media noche…estoy cansada y con sueño – le dije ahogando un bostezo.

- ¡Pero yo NOOOO!- rió – acabo de comerme un chocolatín- me dijo en un tono tan emocionado y alegre que me dejó claro el hecho de que esa noche no iba a dormir.

- Bueno, por lo menos eso explica tu estado de hiperactividad –

- Siiii CHOCOLATE!- exclamó

- Lo siento, me dejé llevar… entonces te decía- trató de concentrarse por lo menos, aunque podía notarse por su tono de voz que el chocolate no había abandonado su mente aun.

------------------------------------------------------

La ida al supermercado juntas ya como compañeras de casa y con motivo de organizar su primera fiesta había ido de maravilla, ya no tendrían a sus padres que las ayudaran tan fácil y rápidamente como cuando vivían en Akinostan, por lo que aprender a moverse por la ciudad les resultaba indispensable, habían acordado que durante un tiempo ninguna saliera de casa sola ni sin su celular por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

En un principio tuvieron sus dudas y se podía ver sus carillas de susto cuando salieron de la cochera rumbo a la tienda, no tanto por la inexperiencia de Gaby si no por que era la primera vez que andaban en la ciudad, por suerte Tea tenía mas o menos la idea de cómo llegar, puesto que no hacía mas de una semana había ido con su mamá en una de las ocasiones que fue a llevarle algunas de sus cosas.

Como ya recordarás era Gaby quien iba manejando y no había tenido ningún problema, salvo porque hubo un momento en el que dio vuelta en sentido contrario a escasas cuadras del supermercado, pero fue porque no se veía la señal que estaba detrás de un árbol, se topó con un carro rojo de frente pero alcanzaron a frenar ambos y no hubo daños que lamentar, excepto por el susto que les duró unos minutos, por suerte encontró su camino de regreso a la vía correcta rápidamente y pronto regresaron a su conversación tranquilamente mientras escuchaban la radio y ya con el toldo arriba, los insectos ya no eran problema. Siguieron el mismo camino que según ellas las llevaría derecho a una calle alterna en la que darían vuelta a la derecha, seguirían ese camino por unas cuantas cuadras mas y luego voltearían a la izquierda que las llevaría directo a casa, sin embargo al dar la vuelta a la derecha se toparon a mitad de camino con una calle cerrada en la que llevaban a cabo una construcción y no había paso por lo que tuvieron que regresar unas cuadras para tomar otra calle alterna, no parecía haber mucho problema en eso, desgraciadamente la calle que habían decidido tomar parecía no tener fin, a su lado solo había hileras e hileras de casas bastante grandes, casi todas tenían su jardín alrededor y una cochera como para 5 carros, seguramente era el área donde la gente con mas dinero vivía, la calle continuaba y conforme iban avanzando las casas comenzaban a desaparecer detrás de ellas y justo al frente comenzaba a aparecer lo que parecía ser un bosque, no había otro camino que tomar así que siguieron, se fueron adentrando cada vez mas y a pesar de ser de día poco a poco los árboles iban cerrando el paso de la luz

- Que extraño ¿no?...alguna de ustedes había visto este bosque alguna vez?- Les preguntó Ros observando a su alrededor

- No, ni siquiera sabia que existiera un bosque tan cerca de la ciudad- respondió Mariana

- ¿Creen que este cerca de la casa? Preguntó Gaby mientras hacia el cambio de luces a altas ya que las bajas ya casi no le daban buena visibilidad

- No creo la verdad, con la altura de estos árboles lo hubiéramos visto desde la casa- dijo Mariana.

Tea se puso un poco nerviosa al ver la rapidez con la que todo se volvió oscuro – No…no creo que ya hayamos salido de la ciudad… ¿o si? – dijo llevándose la mano a la boca como solía hacerlo cuando estaba en duda, tocándose los labios con el dedo índice y pulgar. Ros se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza.

- Baja un poco la velocidad Gaby, allá adelante se ve algo…sube los vidrios por si acaso – le dijo Mariana por precaución.

- Lo bueno es que voy con 3 karatekas aquí – dijo Tea riendo con nerviosismo

- Tu tranquila Tea, no tiene porque pasarnos nada, no creo que haya necesidad de patearle el trasero a nadie- le dijo Ros mostrando un poco mas de seguridad, dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro – además Gaby y yo todavía somos cinta Scotch – dijo entre dientes fingiendo estar mortificada, las demás rieron por el comentario.

- Si, la única cinta negra aquí es Mariana- finalizó

- Bueno si ves que algo se mueva afuera y viene hacia nosotras, te bajas y lo pateas para darnos tiempo de huir – le dijo Gaby a Mariana que iba sentada a su derecha, emitiendo un pequeño gruñido y después volvieron a reír

- Que listas me salieron, méndigas – les dijo riendo aún pero fingiendo estar enojada.

- Si y dado sea el caso que no podamos huir mientras tu peleas Gaby y yo nos echamos un volado a ver quien te va a ayudar ¿te parece? – agregó Ros

- Y las 2 que queden salimos corriendo a pedir ayuda- concluyó Tea.

Estaban a escasos metros de aquel punto que había señalado Mariana al frente de ellas cuando de pronto la radio comenzó a fallar interrumpiendo sus risas, todas se voltearon a ver, y después centraron sus miradas sobre Ros – ¿Que?...es por los árboles, ni me vean con esas caras de susto – les dijo como si hubiera sentido que le echaban la culpa y por un lado tratando de darles una explicación racional que las tranquilizara un poco

- Buen punto- dijo Gaby mientras frenaba al frente de lo que parecían unas señales que marcaban que el camino se dividía en 2, pero no decían nada mas, ni hacia donde se dirigían ni nada.

- Pues parece que este es el fin – dijo Tea que se inclinaba hacia delante entre los asientos de Gaby y Mariana para apagar el radio, tanta interferencia solo lograba ponerla mas nerviosa – ¿Que hacemos ahora? –

- Yo digo que a la derecha – dijo Gaby – ¿no?-

- Mi sentido de la orientación me dice que a la izquierda- agregó Mariana – ¿ustedes que dicen?- dijo volteando a ver a Tea y Ros, hubo un momento de silencio en lo que meditaban acerca de la dirección que debían tomar, Ros se acaba de recargar de espaldas a la ventana que originalmente tenia a su derecha, de modo que quedo frente a Tea, dirigió su mirada hacia atrás por el camino que habían seguido, de pronto algo pareció llamar su atención de modo que no escucho la respuesta de Tea

- Ros – le dijo Tea moviéndola un poco, pero ella seguía observando con detenimiento hacia fuera, lo que llevó a Tea a dirigir su mirada hacia donde su amiga, pero no lograba ver nada

- ¿Que ves?- continuaba preguntándole, Ros frunció el entrecejo como tratando de concentrarse mejor,

- Si van a escoger un camino ¡háganlo ya! – dijo muy seriamente al cabo de unos segundos mas de silencio, las demás se miraron fijamente, nunca habían escuchado a Ros hablar en un tono así, era difícil que ella mostrara terror en sus palabras, pero había algo ahí afuera que la hizo adoptar una expresión y un tono que jamás habían visto en ella.

- Que es?...que es lo que ves? – le dijo Mariana viéndola fijamente, se había hincado sobre el asiento y tenía la cara de Ros entre sus manos tratando de hacerla voltear pero estaba demasiado fija su mirada en aquello que estuviera afuera, finalmente Ros al sentir la presión sobre su cara dirigió su mirada hacia ella – ¡VAMONOS YA! Exclamó fuertemente Ros, Mariana soltó la cara de su amiga, nunca había visto esa mirada en ella, una mirada llena de ira y terror

- Toma la izquierda o la derecha la que quieras, esto no me gusta nada – dijo Tea más asustada.

Sin pensarlo Gaby aceleró y tomó la derecha.

- No! Te dije que por la izquierda – exclamó Mariana – ese no es el camino-

- Lo siento fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- contestó Gaby tratando de no darle importancia

- Pon reversa y regresa – dijo Mariana más como una orden que una petición

- ¿Ya habías estado aquí? – preguntó Gaby viéndola de reojo seriamente

- No, pero estoy segura de que aquel es el camino – le respondió, no parecía tener intenciones de regresar como su amiga se lo dijo, Tea permaneció callada preocupada por Ros, que seguía totalmente inmóvil con la mirada perdida, en esos momentos le hubiera gustado saber leer la mente y entender que era eso que la puso en esas circunstancias.

- Y si nunca habías estado aquí, como puedes estar tan segura!- le dijo ya un poco exaltada

- Pues, no lo sé… mi instinto me lo dice- contestó Mariana alzando su voz un poco.

- ¡Pues dile a tu instinto que se calle!…no pienso volver ahí, si este no es el camino correcto pronto lo sabremos ¿no? – dijo Gaby enojada.

- ¡Ay ya, no se pues¡has lo que se te de la gana!- terminó Mariana

- ¡ Lo mejor es que se calmen las 2, no podemos perder la razón ahora- les dijo Tea calmándolas – lo importante era salir de ahí –

- Tienes razón- cedió Mariana – Lo siento…- suspiró

- Si lo mismo digo- agregó Gaby, sin voltear a verla, pero no porque siguiera enojada, si no que justo delante de ellas había otras 2 divisiones, la que seguía de frente y otro camino que iba hacia la izquierda.

- Y bien… ahora por dónde? – preguntó Tea

- Sigamos de frente!- exclamaron Mariana y Gaby al mismo tiempo, hecho que les causó gracia y de alguna manera terminó por romper el hielo. Gaby puso en marcha de nuevo el coche.

-¿Ros?- dijo Tea quien la había perdido de vista en el momento que las demás habían comenzado a discutir y se dio cuenta que tenía la cabeza recargada hacia un lado sobre el asiento, parecía haberse desmayado y no se dieron cuenta.

- ¡ROS!- dijo Tea moviéndola por los hombros asustada, le bastó 2 zangoloteadas para que reaccionara pero se había asustado tanto de ver a su amiga de toda la vida así que se dejó llevar y no se dio cuenta que ya había abierto los ojos, Gaby se había frenado y tanto ella como Mariana se habían dado la vuelta hincadas sobre sus asientos de tal manera que podían ver todo lo que estaba pasando; Ros volteó a verlas con cara de "¿Porque no hacen nada para detenerla?" mientras las otras 2 se reían por lo bajo y la veían ser agitada.

- Mira, la zangolotea tal cual gaviota en apareo- Mariana le susurró a Gaby quienes comenzaron a reírse a carcajada limpia y Tea parecía no darse cuenta de nada, tenía los ojos cerrados y continuaba agitando por los brazos a su amiga.

- Hey…deja…espera… -intentaba decir Ros

- DESPIERTAAA – gritaba Tea – ¡REACCIONAAAA NO TE ME VAYAS! –

- ¡A DONDE!...YA DESPERTEEE- pudo finalmente gritar Ros logrando que Tea la soltara

- ¡Changos! Una no puede dormirse ni…-

- Nope!- se adelantó a contestar Mariana con una sonrisita burlona

-…5 minutos- terminó de decir Ros entre dientes viendo a Mariana con mirada asesina, pero ella y Gaby continuaron riéndose.

Tea se veía apenada pero consternada – es que yo…pensé que…- dijo agachando la mirada y juntando ambos dedos índices uno con otro continuamente- …que después de…tu, bueno, te habías desmayado.-

Ros la miró confundida y luego a las demás – ¿Después de que¿Pasó algo?- preguntó totalmente perdida, parecía no recordar nada, las demás dejaron de reír y se veían entre sí extrañadas.

-Pues, si, te quedaste viendo algo afuera y te sacaste de onda un chorro, lo único que querías era que nos fuéramos de aquí- dijo Tea y las demás asintieron.

- ¿En serio, yo sólo recuerdo que entramos aquí y nos detuvimos en una desviación luego me acomodé en el asiento recargada contra la ventana y me quedé dormida- dijo Ros rascándose la cabeza en duda, - y veo que aún seguimos ahí.

- Eer no, de hecho no, si nos movimos, y estamos en otra – la corrigió Mariana.

- ¿A si?...ni cuenta- contestó Ros observando por la ventana, se voltearon a ver todas nuevamente, aún no entendían que le había pasado

-Bueeeno…- dijo Mariana arqueando una ceja – ¿Ya nos podemos ir?...¡ya quiero llegaaar¿Ya ves Gaby! Tenías que perdernos¡ya tengo hambre y sueñooo!-

Gaby mantuvo una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, como tratando de ignorar el comentario, aunque en realidad le salía natural y encendió de nuevo el bocho.

Mariana agarró el volante – ¡Quitateee¡Déjame manejar¡ya quiero llegar!-

- Emmm… bueno, si logras alcanzar el volante sin desabrocharte el cinturón, es todo tuyo, de aquí yo no me muevo- dicho esto cruzó los brazos y esperó a que Mariana lo hiciera.

- ¡Aaah!- grito Mariana y agarro el volante, volteando a ver a Gaby – ¿Qué te pasa¡Eso es peligroso!

- Eyy eso se ve divertido yo también quiero jugar- dijo Ros inclinándose un poco hacia delante sujetándose del asiento de Mariana esperando una oportunidad- Tea me lo hace todo el tiempo ¡es EXTREMO!- mientras Gaby iba jugando con los pedales acelerando y frenando.

- Miren…acelero y… ¡SALUDEN!- dijo Gaby frenando de repente lo que hacía que todas, especialmente Tea, que no vio venir nada de eso, se fueran hacia delante.

- y acelero…y ¡SALUDEN! – continuó repitiendo esto varias veces, mientras tanto ella como las demás se desternillaban de risa.

- Oigan… ¡yaaa! – dijo Tea tímidamente después de recibir una serie de golpes continuos en la cabeza.

- Pues si Mariana se digna a devolverme el volante con mucho gusto dejaré de hacerlo- dijo Gaby viendo a Mariana

-¡Ay toma!- accedió soltándolo finalmente y todas se reacomodaron en sus respectivos lugares, Ros se había vuelto a recargar sobre la ventana del auto.

- Bueno ahora sí… fuga- dijo Gaby ajustándose el cinturón – entonces…acelero y…¡SALUDEN!- Y todas se fueron hacia delante de nuevo

- Ouch!...Oraleee!- exclamó Ros que se acaba de dar un tope contra el asiento de Mariana.

-¡GABY!- exclamaron las otras 2 riéndose

- Ok, bueno ya…- contestó también riéndose y comenzó a andar nuevamente

- Oigan disculpen pero tenían que decir… ¡ADIOS!- frenó una ultima vez – ¡OPS mi error!- dijo con una sonrisita sarcástica.

Ros se acomodó en el centro del asiento trasero sujetándose del asiento de Mariana y Gaby, - Está bien no te apures- sonrió, Mariana y Tea sabían que esa no era otra que su sonrisa de venganza - pero aquí mis compañeras no me dejaran mentir, siento como que tu no saludabas tan bien como nosotras – y le dio un zape.

- ¡Hey!- exclamó Gaby que se vio obligada a agacharse.

- De eso estaba yo hablando, ese es el ángulo de inclinación correcto- terminó Ros regresando a su lugar original mientras tanto ella como las demás se reían, pero bien sabia Ros que ahí no iba a terminar por lo que se sujeto firmemente del asiento.

- ¿En serio?- dijo Gaby – a ver…- diciendo esto frenó nuevamente sin más aviso.

-¡GAAABY!- exclamó Mariana que cada vez que hacía eso, ella sentía como entablaba una mas intima y estrecha relación con su cinturón.

Tea se volvió a ir de cara contra el asiento – Ahora si Gaby¡ya sacaste boleto condenada!- dijo colocándose justo al centro como anteriormente lo hizo Ros, saco la lengua y comenzó a rociarla con su "súper ráfaga de babas"; momentos después se volteó en dirección de Mariana y Ros – ¡Y a ustedes 2 también a ver si ya se calman!-

Mariana volteó a ver horrorizada a Tea, pasó saliva y volteó a ver a Gaby – ¡Detente¡Detente¡Detente, Quiero salir ¡Auxilioooo!.

-Ah no nada de eso, si lo ensucias lo limpias, por cierto… acelero…- Esta vez fue un pequeño chascarrillo, pero no tanto porque le faltaran ganas fue mas que nada al ver la cara de Mariana, quien inflaba las mejillas y juntaba todo lo que podía un ojo contra otro – Esta bien puedes bajar- le dijo Gaby preocupada y frenó de golpe. Mariana no respondía

- Será mejor que decidas ahora porque si te quieres bajar después no frenare de nuevo- dijo Gaby

Mariana lo meditó por un momento.

- Está bien- dijo tranquilamente, lo que causo una gran sorpresa en todas porque hasta donde sabían solo estaban bromeando y de hecho Gaby había puesto en marcha nuevamente el motor cuando Mariana contestó

- ¿Es en serio?- dijo Ros arqueando una ceja viendo seriamente a su amiga que se desabrochaba el cinturón y abría la puerta, Mariana asintió poniendo un pie fuera del auto, todas la veían incrédulamente.

- No, ya enserio… ¿si te vas a bajar?- volvió a confirmar Gaby.

- Si, al paso que van, voy a llegar yo primero- dijo sonriendo, asomándose hacia adentro por la ventana.

- Bueno, si estás totalmente segura… nos vemos de rato- dijo Ros bajándose del auto para pasarse al asiento delantero, Mariana caminó por delante del bocho hacia el lado izquierdo y emprendió su camino a campo traviesa.

Las demás esperaron unos minutos por si decidía regresar pero no lo hizo así que siguieron por su camino

- Gaby?- dijo Ros dubitativamente

- ¿Eu? - le respondió un poco distraída pues trataba de abrir una paleta, la cual se le cayó en un momento -… Espera…cuida- dijo como si nada agachándose a buscarla

- ok…yo cuido…espera…cuidar que?… - dijo Ros volteando a verla esperando que le diera algo en la mano cuando se dio cuenta que había soltado el volante nuevamente

- ANDALE!- dijo rápidamente agarrando el volante. Y lo dirigió de nuevo hacia el camino que estaba frente a ellas…después de unos minutos Gaby regresó a la superficie con su paleta ya libre de papel.

- ¡Listo gracias!- dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa

- De nada- dijo Ros con ojitos matones.

- Bueno y ahora?- preguntó Tea – porque yo opino que des vuelta aquí a la izquierda-

Dicho esto Gaby lo hizo, momentos mas tarde giraron hacia la derecha y se encontraron con Mariana a quien vieron pasar corriendo, les saludó con la mano y continuó su camino; dieron otra vuelta a la derecha tomaron un camino bastante largo

- sabes, yo ya había visto ese arbusto… me acuerdo porque se parece a Pancho Villa- dijo a Ros señalándolo.

- oye si- confirmo Tea riendo – no me había fijado y hasta parece que esta jugando con el bigote-

- Oh bueno, entonces daré vuelta en donde dimos a la derecha a la izquierda- dijo Gaby que ya iba llegando justo a ese punto; dieron un par de vueltas mas, y se volvieron a encontrar con Mariana esta vez en dirección contraria a la anterior y quien ya las veía mas perdidas que otra cosa…

… Mientras tanto del otro lado…

Mariana iba caminando algunos tramos y corriendo otros, de momentos se sentía observada y en otros escuchaba claramente que iban detrás de ella, lo que la calmaba era la idea de pensar que podrían ser sus amigas dando mas vueltas en el bocho de Gaby, se había tropezado varias veces y caído otras tantas, era difícil caminar entre tanta rama y sin buena visibilidad, ella sentía que cada vez se acercaba mas a la casa.

- ji ji ji… llegaré antes que ellas…- dijo riéndose con aires de victoria mientras se quitaba unas ramitas de la cabeza

- Les hubieeeera wooooah!- exclamó y se escuchó un golpe seco, al parecer se había atorado su pie entre las raíces de una rama y se fue de bruces contra las hojas secas que estaban en el piso, mientras se levantaba sintió como algo paso corriendo muy cerca de ella, pero no le dio importancia se levantó y siguió caminando un poco mas de prisa, llegó un momento en el que tuvo que ir a tientas pues no podía ver nada y la luz de su celular no ayudaba mucho, volteó hacia atrás donde le pareció escuchar ramitas quebrándose y al regresar su mirada hacia delante se encontró de frente con un gran árbol, - Ouch!.- exclamó llevándose la mano al rostro sobándose, mas adelante pudo ver las luces del carro de Gaby… parecía ir otra vez en sentido opuesto a la dirección que debería seguir, de pronto se volvieron a perder entre los arbustos, aun no daba unos pasos del lugar en el que chocó contra el árbol cuando claramente sintió algo peludo rozarle las piernas

- Ay!- dijo con nerviosismo y comenzó a correr, al cabo de 5 minutos sintió como algo caía sobre su espalda haciéndola caer de frente nuevamente, sentía las garritas de lo que fuera que estuviera caminando sobre ella, sentía como unas palmaditas en la espalda, ella se cubrió la cara y procuró no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, sintió como algo frió y húmedo se le acercaba a la cara, al parecer la estaba olfateando, lentamente giró su cabeza y busco entre su pantalón el celular quizás lograra ver que era con un poco de luz y se giro lentamente, al lograr encender su celular vio pegada a ella una gran nariz que la olfateaba curiosamente. Ahogo un pequeño grito y después respiró al darse cuenta de que tan solo se trataba de un topo travieso el cual rápidamente huyó al escuchar el motor del auto que volvía acercarse, Mariana se quedó tirada unos momentos mas tratando de calmarse.

- ¡Méndigo topo!- dijo asustada recuperando la respiración, se levantó y escucho alejarse el bocho nuevamente, se levantó y siguió por el oscuro camino, no pasarían mas de 10 minutos cuando entre algunos árboles pudo distinguir rayos de luz y entre ellos el techo de su casa.

- ¡Yay! Ya no falta mucho- dijo feliz echándose a correr, cada vez veía mas el lago y el jardín de su casa, de pronto sintió que el piso se terminaba, pero alcanzó a detenerse de un árbol, no había visto el barranco que estaba justamente debajo de ella, estaba demasiado empinado para bajarlo y se hubiera metido una buena caída de no haberse detenido, logró ponerse de nuevo en pie y siguió caminando por la orilla esperando que poco a poco fuera bajando su nivel, finalmente estando frente a la casa el barranco se había convertido tan solo en un gran bordo que según pensó podía bajar sin problemas, lo que no vio venir fue al topo que la había ido siguiendo sin una razón aparente y colándose entre ella y algunas piedras que usaba como apoyo lo que la hizo resbalar y bajar rodando todo el camino hasta orillas de su casa

- ¡Ay! eso me dolió, pero llegué…si ji ji ¡ay!...llegué…- dijo triunfante pero sin moverse. No tardaron mucho en llegar las demás con Gaby, que al bajarse vieron a su amiga tendida en el piso, llena de tierra y de ramitas y un extraño topo sentado sobre ella dándole palmaditas con su cola.

- Ey! estás bien?...veo que hiciste amigos- le dijo Ros mientras ella junto con las demás se ponían a su lado, dando de lengüeteadas a unos helados y con un par de bolsas en las manos. Mariana intentó levantar la mano para hacerle una señal obscena pero no pudo.

- Si estoy bien…llegué antes que ustedes – dijo Mariana con pesadez – un poco cansado…pero llegué bien- las observó sonriendo

- Bueno entonces, levántate y baja las 2 bolsas que quedaron en el bocho… si quieres... puedes decirle... a tu amiguito que te ayude – dijo Tea dando lenguetadas constantes a su helado, de pronto Mariana sintió como algo frío caía sobre su frente

- OOPS!- dijo Gaby - ¿se te antojó verdad?- agregóarqueando una ceja con mirada incriminatoria, pues su helado se habia caido sobre su amiga.

Mariana sin fuerzas intentó reincorporarse - bueno… -suspiró - por lo menos bajará la hinchazón –.

Ros le tendió una mano y la ayudó a levantarse, se dirigió al bocho y cojeando llevó las bolsas adentro donde las demás la estaban esperando

-¡Vete no puedes entrar!- escucharon a Mariana que se dirigía al topo, al parecer había desarrollado una atracción hacia ella, las demás que estaban en la cocina sentadas preparando la carne y todo lo que iban a utilizar dirigieron su atención en el momento que la vieron parada en el marco de la entrada.

- Voy a…- dijo Mariana suspirando señalando con la mano hacia arriba

- Si, tu has eso… confirmó Ros viéndola con desagrado – hueles a Topo – rió al ver que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para verla feo, - Cuando termines me avisas para subir a bañarme yo y vengas a hacer relevo aquí- Tea estaba partiendo las verduras y Gaby partiendo el pan por la mitad Mariana dio media vuelta asintiendo y no sin antes decirle a Gaby – Centra mas el… ay…cuchillo -subió cojeando nuevamente por las escaleras.

Ros río por lo bajo mientras veía a Gaby apretar con fuerza el mango del cuchillo.

- Ya no falta mucho para que lleguen los hombres- dijo Ros con una miradilla de complicidad entre sus amigas, - quedaron de llegar temprano para ayudarnos con el carbón y todo eso- agregó mientras terminaba de guardar las carnes frías en el refrigerador y vaciar el hielo a las 2 hieleras para los refrescos y cervezas

- ¡Es cierto!- exclamó Gaby con emoción, durante la ultima media hora continuaron con sus quehaceres dentro de la cocina y otras áreas de la casa y después continuaron con el jardín y la alberca, Mariana terminó de cambiarse y bajó ya mas fresca y relajada a terminar con los últimos detalles mientras Ros subía a bañarse y a cambiarse, de rato hicieron lo mismo Tea y Gaby, puesto que era una fiesta al aire libre y con intenciones de relajarse con algunos de sus amigos acordaron que no habría formalidades, la posibilidad de ser aventada a la alberca estaría latente durante toda la tarde y noche. Cerca de las 6 de la tarde, sonó el timbre

- ¡Deben de ser ellos!- gritó Gaby desde su habitación

- Yo abro ustedes terminen – dijo Mariana bajó las escaleras vistiendo un pescador rojo y una blusa blanca arriba, y su traje de baño negro abajo, se dirigió a la puerta principal y dejó entrar a 4 jóvenes de su misma edad, conforme fueron entrando los fue saludando con un beso en la mejilla, todos llevaban algo, una bolsa de carbón, cervezas, botanas entre otras cosas para apoyar a sus amigas

- Por aquí niños- dijo Mariana guiándolos hacia el jardín para que dejaran las cosas sobre una mesa que habían puesto ahí

- Lindo jardín- le dijo un joven alto y blanco con cabello castaño y ondulado, vistiendo una camisa blanca desabotonada hasta la mitad y una bermuda de color azul, su nombre era Orlando Wurner, tanto él como los demás estuvieron con ellas en el último año de la secundaria y comenzaron una relación de amigos y poco tiempo después era algo mas, nunca llegaron a ser novios de ellas, pero la intención siempre había existido de ambas partes, todos irían al igual que ellas a la Universidad del Valle de Puekestén, con la diferencia de que ellos vivirían en el campus y estudiarían actuación

- Oye Y ¿Gaby?...y las demás?- preguntó Orlando sonriendo con un interés en especial en la primera.

Mariana le devolvió la sonrisa – paciencia niños se estaban terminando de cambiar- contestó al ver las miradas de los demás sobre ella esperando una respuesta.

- Hmm la alberca se ve muy tentadora – Jhonny Sparrow un joven alto de tez blanca ojos negros de mirada inexpresiva que se acercó por detrás a Mariana sonriéndole maliciosamente colocando su manos en la cintura – y estoy seguro tu la harás ver mejor- dijo susurrándole al oído, Mariana se dio media vuelta sonrojada y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro liberándose; mientras los demás rieron por lo bajo.

- Porque mejor no vas a ver si ya terminaron mientras nosotros empezamos a acomodar nuestra área de trabajo – le dijo Daniel Black, un chico escasos centímetros más bajito que Jhonny, de cabello negro corto y alborotado, de ojos azules con una sonrisa capaz de encantar a cualquiera, el niño bueno del grupo – Anda…ve…- agregó tomando a Mariana del brazo y después empujándola por enfrente hacia adentro de la casa – Y de paso le dices a Ros que no se tarde, tengo algo que quiero darle – le susurró al oído para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo, Mariana estando dentro le sonrió como respuesta a su petición, dio media vuelta y subió de nuevo las escaleras.

Daniel regresó con Orlando y Jhonny que estaban acomodando el carbón en el asador.

- Ve por unos cerillos- le dijo Jhonny

- De acuerdo- contestó dirigiéndose hacia la cocina cuando Tom Rewell, quizás era el mas serio y reservado pero el mas fuerte, al igual que sus amigos era alto, blanco con ojos azules, él vestía una camisa a azul desabrochada sobre una interior blanca y una bermuda roja se levantó de su lugar y siguió a Daniel sonriendo, ellos eran amigos aún desde antes de conocer a los demás en la secundaria, al igual que Tea y Ros se conocían de toda la vida por lo que su vínculo era mas como hermanos.

- Dime¿finalmente lo harás?- le preguntó a Daniel con emoción

- ¿Hacer?...¿de que hablas?- Daniel intentó hacerse el desentendido

- No te hagas…- Tom le sonreía maliciosamente dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas.

Daniel rió con nerviosismo – No, aún no lo sé- le respondió tímidamente

- Oh vamos, si lo haces serías nuestro héroe, por fin, alguien que pone el ejemplo, si yo fuera tu, ya no la pensaría tienes todas las de ganar- le dijo dándole una palmada sobre el hombro dándole ánimos a su amigo.

Daniel lo vio a los ojos y le sonrío agradeciéndole el apoyo, Tom regresó al jardín y momentos después le siguió Daniel.

Mariana y Tea se encontraron en las escaleras

-Que bueno que ya vas para abajo justamente venía a buscarlas- le dijo Mariana - ¿ya estan listas aquellas 2?- preguntó.

- Creo que si, Ros andaba buscando un tenis que se le perdió creo- le contestó Tea – yo me puse lo primero que encontré, total- dijo señalándose a si misma, vestía una falda short negra y una playera azul marino.

- Te ves, bien… ya te lo confirmarán allá abajo – le dijo sonriéndole con malicia, -ahora deja voy por aquellas, me pidieron a Ros en especial, ya te imaginarás- dijo haciendo énfasis en el 'me pidieron' dirigiendo una mirada hacia donde estaba Daniel

- Ah si? Y eso? – le preguntó Tea confundida, no porque fuera algo nuevo si no por la petición tan especifica.

- Dice que tiene algo que quiere darle – contestó Mariana

- En serio, crees que…- dijo Tea con cara de asombro

- No lo sé – Mariana se encogió de hombros – pero bueno ¿me esperas o te adelantas?-

- Te espero- dijo y Mariana terminó de subir los escalones llamó a sus amigas, a los 5 minutos regresaron las 3 y se encontraron con Tea a mitad de la escalera, Ros se había puesto un short negro y una playera ligeramente ajustada de color rojo y Gaby igualmente un short de mezclilla y una playera blanca, salieron al jardín y se encontraron con los demás

- Ah! las princesas han llegado- exclamó Jhonny haciendo una reverencia al momento que entraron y fue dándoles la mano para ayudarlas a bajar el escalón, ellas se rieron y le siguieron el juego, la ultima en salir fue Mariana a la cual al tomarle la mano ya no la dejó ir y por el contrario la jaló hacia él y no la dejaba escapar, todos reían mientras la veían tratando inútilmente de safarse. Orlando había logrado encender el carbón y Gaby fue con él para ayudarle a acomodar la parrilla, Tea entro con Tom a la casa por las carnes y otras cosas, mientras tanto Ros y Daniel estaban platicando con Orlando y Gaby cuando sonó el timbre.

- Ya suéltame!...están tocando tengo que ir a abrir – le dijo Mariana riendo esperando que la soltara

- ¡No no, deja yo abro!- le dijo Ros levantándose de su silla riendo

- Muy amable señorita- le dijo Jhonny asintiendo con la cabeza agradeciéndole la ayuda.

Orlando le dijo con la mirada que la acompañara, Daniel se levantó y se fue detrás de ella.

- Hola! Pasen para allá atrás, están todos en el jardín – les dijo a un grupo de amigos, entre ellos iban Ale Pompamocha y Male Tawada, amigas de ellas, y de toda la ciudad, se enteraban de todo y eran muy queridas entre el grupo, todo un caso, ellas habían optado por tomarse un año sabático después de recorrer el mundo como mochileras durante el verano y finalmente decidieron que durante ese año trabajarían cantando en un bar gay cerca de por ahí, también Kino Tapes y Pepe Duwy, vecinos de Mariana amigos de todas, ellos eran 2 años mayores y estudiaban cinematografía en la Universidad del Cine Sejuyó, Ros se disponía a cerrar la puerta pero en eso llegaron mas personas por lo que mejor dejó la puerta abierta y se regresó al jardín con los demás, hicieron bola un rato y después Daniel la tomó de la mano y se fueron caminando sin llamar mucho la atención rumbo a orillas del lago donde ya no había gente ni ruido, entre tantos nadie notaría su ausencia a menos de que los demás pensarán en fugarse.

Ros se dejó guiar por su amigo, quien la llevaba de la mano, y ella lo seguía unos pasos detrás, ya habían dejado la casa y sus fiesteros habitantes detrás, el era un niño muy risueño y alegre pero un poco reservado, y era muy fácil que la hiciera reír, en esos momentos se encontraban recorriendo la orilla del lago, siendo su camino iluminado tan solo por la tenue luz de la luna

- Mira, ahí está Benito!- dijo Ros señalando al calamar gigante que habitaba en el lago, tontamente lo saludó – a poco no parece como que te sonríe y te saluda- le dijo a Daniel que la veía fijamente sonriendo, ella siempre con sus ocurrencias y la manera en que decía las cosas continuamente le robaban una sonrisa, Ros agachó la cabeza un poco sonrojada al darse cuenta de la mirada de él. Daniel se había detenido y se puso frente a ella y había comenzado a jugar con sus 2 mechones de cabello más rebeldes, la despeinó un poco y se los colocó en la cara para que no pudiera ver nada

- Hey!- exclamó Ros

-Te ves linda así, tal cual perrito ovejero que no ve nada- le dijo burlándose

- Gracias…creo- dijo confundida Ros -Pero bueno, dime…- continúo Ros mientras Daniel jugaba con su cabello,-a que se debe el…- Él acababa de tomar su cara entre las manos haciéndole el cabello hacia un lado, se inclinó un poco y la besó suavemente - …paseo…- terminó de decir Ros sin poder decir nada mas, había esperado ese momento desde hace ya bastante tiempo, ambos se vieron fijamente un momento y después la abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera que alguien llegara y se la arrebatara

- Te quiero- le susurró al oído – lamento haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo-

Ros sintió que se le enchinaba la piel – Yo…yo—intentó decir, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía, el la soltó la miró fijamente a los ojos y vio como se inundaron y al momento rodaron lagrimas por su rostro, el las limpió tiernamente

- lo sé…no hace falta que lo digas – y nuevamente la besó, esta ves el tiempo se detuvo unos segundos mas, cuando se separaron Daniel, metió la mano en su camisa y sacó una cadenita plateada con un anillo que le pertenecía a él

- Quiero darte esto, se que no te gustan los corazoncitos ni cositas así- dijo sonriendo desabrochando el clip de la cadena

- Pero ese anillo significa muchísimo para ti- dijo Ros tratando de detenerlo

- Pero tu significas mas – agregó dándole un beso en la frente, - además¿te acuerdas de aquella cadena que se te reventó y creíste haber perdido el ultimo semestre?-

- Si- contestó observando la cadena más detenidamente

- Pues al salir de clases ese mismo día la encontré tirada cerca del árbol donde estuvimos, la recogí y desde entonces pensé en este momento-, Ros no pudo evitarlo y le saltó encima abrazándolo, por la irregularidad del terreno Daniel perdió el equilibrio y ambos fueron a dar al suelo riendo, - lo siento – dijo Ros riendo intentando levantarse, pero él la detuvo y la jaló hacia él para robarle otro beso.

- Gracias, no sabes cuanto significa todo esto para mi – le dijo Ros acariciándole el rostro- será mejor que volvamos, o notaran nuestra ausencia – agregó ayudándolo a levantarse.

Daniel río- esta bien vamos, se que debes querer aventar gente al agua también, como es tu costumbre-

- Supones bien- le confirmó Ros, y tomados de la mano caminaron de regreso deteniéndose una que otra vez por un beso.

Las hamburguesas estaban ya casi listas cuando regresaron, Mariana finalmente había sido liberada por Jhonny en cuanto el tuvo que relevar a Orlando en el asador, no sin arrastrar con él a Mariana para que le ayudar a prepararlas

- Yo quiero la mía con queso, tocino y piña- les dijo Ros que llegaba de la mano con Daniel sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Gaby los miró con picardía – Estuvo buena la revolcada, nada mas quítate el pasto de la cabeza ¿no?

Ambos se vieron y se sonrojaron.

- Bueno ya están las hamburguesas- exclamó Jhonny y todos se fueron acercando

Gaby tomó la cuchara con mayonesa para untarle a su pan y por accidente se le cayó, Orlando se agachó al mismo tiempo que ella para recogerla y sus cabezas chocaron, ambos se levantaron riendo y sobándose, Gaby tomó un poco de mayonesa que se tiró sobre la mesa

-¡Eres un Tonto! – le dijo Gaby riendo, embarrándole la mayonesa en la nariz, Orlando se indignó

- ¡Ahora resulta que yo!- le contestó devolviéndole el favor, esta vez tomó Gaby un pedazo de carbón de la bolsa y le manchó una mejilla y salió corriendo, todos los veían riéndose de la escena.

- Nada mas no me la mojes todavía quiero aventarla yo a la alberca- le gritó Ros a Orlando

- No se a donde va pero si se lanza no la detendré yo- gritó al salir corriendo detrás de Gaby, Ros se rió y siguió a los demás a la cocina para tomar un refresco.

Mariana, Tea, Tom y Jhonny se encontraban en la cocina junto con Kino y PP platicando, ale y Male se encontraban aún en la alberca junto con otro par de invitados, mientras Ros y Dan se habían ido a sentar a una banquita que se encontraba en el jardín, ambos se reían de ver correr a sus amigos, orlando no había podido alcanzarla aún.

-¡Oh, Oh!- exclamó Ros, Gaby iba directo contra un poste cerca de la orilla de la alberca y no se había dado cuenta.

- ¡CUIDADO!- gritó Orlando, pero era demasiado tarde, Gaby acababa de chocar contra el poste

-¡Ouch!- exclamaron los que estaban ahí, Gaby rebotó hacia atrás y hubiera llegado hasta el piso de no ser por Orlando que alcanzó a detenerla, desgraciadamente o para suerte de ella, él iba muy rápido y en el momento que intentó detenerse se resbaló cayendo al agua llevándose consigo a Gaby que cayó sobre él, tardaron un par de segundos en salir, todos veían la escena esperando que ninguno se hubiera lastimado, cual fue su sorpresa al ver salir flotando el traje de Orlando en el otro extremo de la alberca, y segundos mas tarde Orlando y Gaby llegaron a la superficie.

- ¡Uuuh!- exclamaron Ale y Male con emoción.

- Eso es lo que llamo un rapidito- les gritó Ros y todos rieron.

- ¡Que nadie se sumerja!- exclamó Orlando apenado sin querer moverse demasiado pues donde estaba flotando su traje había mas personas.

- Déjalo yo voy por él- le dijo Gaby sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Lo va a hacer- le dijo Daniel a Ros riéndose, y efectivamente Gaby tomó aire y se sumergió justo a lado de Orlando, nadó por debajo hasta llegar a donde estaba el traje de baño y de regreso a su dueño, Orlando lo tomó rápidamente apenado y se lo puso como pudo. – No era necesario que te sumergieras- le dijo entre dientes sonriendo.

- Sip si lo era, nado mas rápido- contestó ella

- ¿Ah si?- dijo el como retándola, viéndola directamente a los ojos y acercándose un poco mas.

-¡Suuu!- exclamaron algunos – el espectáculo terminó- dijeron los pocos que quedaban en la alberca y entraron a la casa a cambiarse. Daniel y Ros entraron a dejar sus platos y se unieron a la conversación con los demás fingiendo que afuera no pasaba nada pero en realidad…

- Si es en serio, nado mas rápido- dijo Gaby sin retroceder ante su mirada, por el contrario avanzó hacia el, hasta casi quedar rozando sus cuerpos de pronto sus miradas desafiantes y sus sonrisas desaparecieron, Orlando hizo hacia un lado el cabello empapado de Gaby

- Me encantan tus ojos, podría pasarme la vida viéndolos- Gaby se sonrojó un poco y sonrió tímidamente

- Y esa sonrisa…- hizo una pausa - … nunca podría enojarme contigo con esa sonrisa- le dijo levantándole suavemente el rostro e inclinándose un poco para verla mejor, Gaby lo miró fijamente a los ojos

- No estés jugando- le dijo Gaby separándose un poco

- No lo hago- contestó él sonriendo mientras alcanzaba el barandal de la escalera para salir de la alberca, ya casi estaba fuera cuando sintió que Gaby lo sujetaba por la cintura y lo jalo de nuevo por el traje de baño hacia la alberca nuevamente, donde estando bajo el agua Gaby sujetó su rostro y sin mas lo besó, duraron varios segundos bajo el agua y los que estaban dentro, aunque solo vieron el chapuzón asumieron la verdadera razón de su demora, finalmente ambos salieron cuando les faltó la respiración, ambos se miraron fijamente en silencio por un momento

- Tomaré eso como un sí- le dijo Orlando dirigiéndose a la escalera nuevamente, Gaby se quedó parada en medio de la alberca confundida viéndolo alejarse.

- Eso que me dijiste antes¿fue tu declaración?- le preguntó y Orlando sonriendo, asintió con la cabeza desde afuera tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a salir

- Eres malo chico¿lo sabias?- le dijo tomándole la mano

- Funcionó¿no?- le contestó él con mirada traviesa, Gaby no supo nada mas que decir, una vez fuera sintió frío y comenzó a temblar un poco e inmediatamente Orlando tomo la toalla de Gaby y se la colocó alrededor abrazándola por detrás, caminando así hasta la entrada de la cocina donde sus amigos los estaban esperando

- Bueno… – comenzó a decir Ros acercándose a ellos -…amigos míos, les presento el mas claro ejemplo de que 'El que no enseña¡No vende!'- dijo y todos incluyendo Gaby y Orlando se rieron

- Y efectivamente- le siguió Jhonny – su sonrisa nos dice que ha quedado satisfecha con el 'producto'- las risas continuaron y tanto Gaby como Orlando se pusieron completamente rojos.

- Y de que fingían hablar mientras estábamos fuera- preguntó Orlando

- Pues, la Ale y la Male nos iban a contar un chisme del que se enteraron y que según ellas no interesa bastante- le contestó Tom

- Si, así es…, así mejor vayan a cambiarse también ustedes- les dijo Mariana y ellos se encaminaron hacia las escaleras

- ¡Pero separados!- les dijo Tea

- ¡Diablos!- dijo Orlando sonriendo - Valió la pena le intento- suspiró regresando para entrar al baño que estaba a lado de las escaleras mientras Gaby subía a su cuarto no sin antes darle un beso

- Como tu ya no tienes nada que ocultar ¿verdad?- le dijo Jhonny al verlo pasar de regreso, Orlando entro al baño, le hizo una señal con el dedo se rió y se encerró.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos salieron ya cambiados y todos salieron al jardín y se sentaron en el pasto en rueda, Ros se recostó sobre las piernas de Daniel, Orlando tenía abrazada Gaby mientras que Jhonny se recargó en Mariana, y a lado de Ros y Daniel se encontraba Tea platicando con Tom, ella y Mariana eran las únicas que parecían no tener intención de definir sus relaciones, quizá solo fuera cuestión de tiempo.

Algunos invitados que no eran tan allegados se habían comenzado a ir, además de ellos estaban Kino Tapes y Pepe Duwy que se habían intrigado con lo del asesino, inmediatamente Kino pensó en hacer un cortometraje por lo que esperarían a escuchar la historia, y Maye Gugu una vecina de origen francés que se había portado muy bien con ellas y también había sido invitada.

-¿Es _vegdad_ que anda un asesino en _seguie_ suelto entonces? preguntó intrigada sentándose entre el grupo.

- ¡Ande si!- exclamó Ale

- ¡Cuando me enteré dije Oh men¡No puede ser, que miedo!- exclamó Male

- Es conocido como Ed Santo y Peraloca, lo metieron a la cárcel porque hace 10 años asesinó a 20 estudiantes en una noche parecida a esta- continuó Ale

- Así es, dijeron hace 2 noches que se había logrado escapar, y ayer escuché en el noticiero que había sido visto merodeando la universidad de Puekestén y en un poblado muy cercano a Akisistán- le siguió Male

- _Cagay_, y no ha habido _gastro_ de él, _quiego decig_¿no ha matado aún a nadie?- preguntó Maye los demás los escuchaban con atención

- Si mató a estudiantes será mejor que tengan cuidado, viven en una zona muy solitaria y son solo ustedes- les dijo Tom preocupado

- Habrá que ser mas cuidadosas cuando entremos y salgamos- dijo Tea

- Que bueno que nos informan, porque con tanto ajetreo del cambio de casa y la fiesta ni chance de enterarnos del mundo la verdad- les dijo Mariana

- En fin ya es tarde y la Ale y yo tenemos que ir a trabajar en media hora, así que mejor nos vamos- dijo Male tomando del brazo a su compañera, y así como ella la gente comenzó a retirarse a sus respectivas casas, en el jardín solo quedaban Mariana, Gaby y Ros que estaban recogiendo ahí afuera mientras Tea, Daniel y Orlando y Jhonny recogían adentro que era donde había quedado mas tirado.

- Oye Gaby – se acerco susurrando Ros – acuérdate que tenemos algo que hacer- dijo en complicidad con su amiga.

- No se me ha olvidado¿lo hacemos ya?- le preguntó Gaby

- ¿Que tanto murmuran ustedes?- les preguntó Mariana confundida

- ¡Nada!- exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo, lo que levantó aun mas las sospechas de Mariana.

Gaby y Ros comenzaron a caminar hacia Mariana, y empezaron a empujarla en dirección a la alberca, en cuanto vieron Jhonny y Orlando lo que hacían afuera salieron corriendo ayudarlas, ya estaban cerca de la orilla cuando de pronto escucharon que arrastraban unas cajas en unos arbustos detrás de ellos, todos se sobresaltaron y Mariana sin fijarse cayó al agua lo que rompió el silencio que se había formado de repente y comenzaron a reírse, Gaby y Ros le tendieron la mano para ayudarla a salir y cuando ya estaba casi fuera volvieron a escuchar el ruido, lo que las hizo saltar y darse la vuelta, un chapuzón de escucho nuevamente y se dieron cuenta que habían soltado a Mariana otra vez.

- ¡Oops, lo siento- dijo Ros dándole la mano nuevamente

- No déjalo yo me salgo solita mejor- le dijo Mariana

- ¿Señora?- preguntó Gaby acercándose a los arbustos

- ¿Señora?- repitió Orlando confundido

- Si, es que capaz es la abuela de Tea arrastrando cajas otra vez – contestó seriamente Orlando y Jhonny se voltearon a ver y se rieron

- ¿Que pasa?- dijo Tom saliendo con Daniel y Tea

- No pues que se escuchan como que arrastran cajas ahí atrás – dijo Jhonny señalando en dirección de los arbustos.

- ¡Abuela!- exclamó Tea acercándose a Gaby

- Es una larga historia, después se las contamos – les dijo Ros a sus 4 amigos que las veían confundidos.

Pero los ruidos ya no se escuchaban. Todos terminaron de recoger el jardín excepto por Tea que había entrado a la casa por una linterna. De pronto la escucharon gritar y entraron corriendo a la casa, en ese momento se fue la luz.

- ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Mariana asustada

- No sé, pero me pareció ver que alguien paso por la sala – dijo Ros

- ¡Tea¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Tom, pero no hubo respuesta

- ¡TEA!- exclamaron todos

Pero seguía sin haber respuesta, ellos se quedaron en silencio esperando por alguna señal cuando de repente la volvieron a escuchar gritar y de nuevo la sombra pasó por la sala

- Tea deja de moverte y dinos donde estás- le gritó Ros pensando que pudiera ser ella que se asustó con el apagón y no supo para donde correr.

Hubo otro momento de silencio hasta que finalmente…

- ¡Acá estoy! – dijo Tea, su voz provenía de una pequeña bodega que estaba cerca del cuarto de lavado, al parecer su falda se había ganchado en una viga que tenían guardada ahí y la misma se había ido hacia atrás lo que ocasiono que Tea quedara colgada cabeza abajo a unos cuantos centímetros del piso, pero no lograba safarse, y para que no se lastimara intentando safarla a tientas tendrían que cortar la falda, Ros , Daniel y Tom se quedaron ahí tratando de ayudarla mientras Orlando, Gaby y Jhonny andaban buscando algo con que poder cortar, Mariana iba entrando empapada cubierta con una toalla y se dirigió a las escaleras

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó

- Tea se atasco con la viga- le dijo Gaby pasando a su lado y subió las escaleras.

- ¡Se me va a salir la hamburguesa se los juro!- Tea volvió a gritar, a los pocos segundos bajo corriendo Gaby con tijeras en mano – ¡Ya lo tengo¡¡Yo te salvo, yo te salvo!- exclamó. Cuando iba llegando al final de las escaleras Gaby chocó contra un bulto, ella se cayó pero inmediatamente se levantó –¿Quien dejo un bulto mojado en las escaleras?- dijo Gaby sin darle importancia en el momento y corrió hacia donde estaba Tea, a los pocos minutos lograron bajarla de donde estaba.

Jhonny se agachó a tientas intentando reconocer el bulto con el que se acaba de tropezar, - No se que sea esto, pero esta mojadito y tibio- dijo Jhonny.

- Gaby también chocó contra eso- dijo Daniel

- ¿Gaby hacia donde traías las tijeras?- le preguntó Tea, temiendo lo peor

- No sé, solo las agarré y bajé corriendo- dijo Gaby

- A ver… ¿estamos todos?- preguntó Ros

- Daniel aquí- dijo y le siguieron los demás

- Tea-

-Orlando-

-Jhonny

- Tom-

- yo aquí estoy- dijo Gaby, todos esperaban que Mariana se reportara, pero no hubo señal de ella.

-¡Mariana! Exclamó Ros con un poco de temor

- Oops!- dijo Gaby – ¡Ya me la eché!… ella acababa de entrar y estaba mojadita por la alberca ¡Ya me la eché!- dijo Gaby caminando con las manos en la cabeza un poco asustada, Orlando se acercó a ella – ¡tranquila!- le dijo abrazándola

- ¡Gracias amor!- le contestó Jhonny a quien había abrazado por accidente, Orlando inmediatamente lo soltó y buscó a Gaby.

- ¡Ouch!- exclamó Tom, la puerta del baño debajo de las escaleras se acababa de abrir y le había pegado en la cara.

- ¡Ay perdón!- dijo una vocecilla que reconocieron inmediatamente

- ¡Mariana!- le dijo Ros feliz de escucharla

- ¿Si?- dijo confundida

- ¿Estas bien¿Qué hacías ahí adentro?- preguntó Ros – ¿no escuchaste que te estábamos llamando?

- Si, pero estarás de acuerdo que cambiarse en la oscuridad no es fácil y se me atoró la cabeza por accidente en la manga de la playera y no podía salir- dijo - ¿Porque que pasó?-

- ¡Ouch!- dijo Ros -¿quien me pegó?

- Perdón era para Mariana- dijo Gaby

- ¡Nos asustaste, hay un bulto en las escaleras y pensamos que por accidente te había enterrado las tijeras ¡tontota!- terminó

- Será mejor que vaya a checar los fusibles – dijo Tom

- Yo te acompaño – le dijo Daniel y ambos salieron por la puerta que estaba a lado de la bodega donde se atoró Tea y llegaron al patio, tardaron unos minutos y la luz regresó

- ¡HAY NO!- exclamó Ros, Mariana se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida y se volteó inmediatamente con Jhonny quien la abrazó.

- ¡Gaby!- le dijo Orlando abrazándola también para que no viera

- ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? – dijo Ros acercándose a las escaleras cuando iban entrando Tom y Daniel que se quedaron callados sin saber que decir.

Gaby se separó de Orlando y caminó en dirección de Ros – No puede ser que yo haya hecho eso- dijo llevándose las manos a la cara, Ros le puso un brazo sobre los hombros.

- Todo va a estar bien no te preocupes- le dijo confortando a su amiga, todos se acercaron hacia ella y formaron grupo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bueno mujer, te dejo- dijo Ken

- ¡Que¡No estarás hablando en serio!- le dije, no me podía dejar así a medias- ¡Tienes que decirme que fue entonces contra lo que chocó Gaby!-

- Temo que tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, ya pasó el efecto del chocolate y me estoy quedando…- ni siquiera terminó de decir y se cortó la llamada

-¡No puede ser!- exclamé molesta, eran las 4 de la mañana y me había dejado así como si nada.

Suspiré y encendí la televisión, Ken me había espantado el sueño por completo 'Mas le vale que me llame mañana, no puede dejarme así' pensé cambiando los canales por inercia, finalmente encontré una película y me puse a verla, programe la tele para que se apagara en 2 horas, poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedarme dormida.


	3. Fue por accidenteno por convicción

** Fue por accidente…No por convicción **

Eran las 9 de la mañana e inconscientemente escuchaba el timbre del teléfono pero no lograba reaccionar 'Ya contestará alguien' pensé dándome media vuelta y tapándome la cara con la almohada hasta que de pronto reaccioné

–Diablos! Hoy no hay nadie – dije saliendo apresuradamente de entre las sabanas tomando el teléfono de la mesa y con los ojos entrecerrados buscaba insistentemente el botón de "talk" pero no lograba encontrarlo y cuando finalmente lo logré ya habían colgado; frustrada y adormilada me senté en la orilla de mi cama murmurando entre dientes y al poco rato me quedé dormida otra vez.

A las 10 en punto volvió a sonar el teléfono, esta vez si logre despertar a tiempo

- Si…diga?- contesté entre bostezos

- Hola buenos días hablamos de la compañía de gas Fugaboom para checar si surtieron el pedido.

- ¿Huh?- dije confundida –Ahm…Ehm… la verdad no se, me acabo de despertar pero si no, nosotros le llamamos, gracias- dije con pereza y confundida, ni siquiera sabía que habían ido a cargar el gas.

Resignada a no dormir ya, decidí bajar a buscar algo de comer.

El día transcurría lenta y tranquilamente, mis hermanos regresaron de un partido de fútbol y los 3 nos pusimos a jugar con "Te Shin Go Io" un nuevo videojuego de peleas japonés que acababa de comprar mi hermano mayor; mamá regresó del trabajo a las tres de la tarde con comida italiana y estuvimos con ella platicando en la mesa hasta las 5, papá regreso a la misma hora de siempre a la casa y después de cenar subí a mi recámara y terminé con el último capítulo de mi libro "Como ser Vampiro sin morir en el intento" y a las 11 me quede dormida profundamente.

Extrañamente a las 5 de la madrugada me levanté exaltada por una pesadilla con zombis flotantes y la policía persiguiéndome por 1000 dlls., cuando comenzó sonar el teléfono nuevamente, lo escuchaba entre las sábanas pero no lo encontraba.

-¡Ay no! No puede ser- dije revolviendo todo

-¡Ajá! ¡Aquí estas!-

-Ehm… ¿si?- contesté aunque ya sabía quien era, solo él hablaría a esa hora

-¡Helloooo!- dijo con su entusiasmo característico

-¿Te desperté?- me preguntó, parecía que lo hacia de adrede.

- No, me desperté antes… una pesadilla- contesté riendo

-Entiendo… y ¿Qué soñaste?- preguntó con interés

- Zombis, policías… persecuciones, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, dime…¿Qué pasó con la historia?

- ¡Ah si, eso!- dijo tranquilamente, por lo que podía escuchar le resultaba graciosa mi curiosidad

- ¡SI ESO!- exclamé pretendiendo estar indignada

- ¿En que me quedé?- preguntó

- ¡Si te acuerdas!...que Gaby chocó contra un bulto y al parecer lo mató – dije tan rápido como pude para hacerlo que continuara

- Bueno, en realidad tú, mi querida Regina, asumiste eso, ni siquiera dije si era humano o algún objeto- me dijo creando una posibilidad más y desechando lo que yo ya había ponderado al respecto.

- ¿Fue el topo de Mariana verdad? ¡Por eso ella fue las mas afectada!- no sabía si era cierto pero tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema. Ken se limitó a reír

- Pues bien… a pesar de mis intentos por despistarte, lo acepto, tuviste razón en una cosa… ahora verás- continuó…

------------------------------------------------------

Era un momento bastante tenso y de preocupación, ante ellas había un charco de sangre que poco a poco se iba haciendo más grande

- Será mejor que pensemos que vamos a hacer con el cuerpo- dijo Ros mientras el grupo se esparcía nuevamente alrededor de la habitación

- Es que no logro entender que estaba haciendo aquí- dijo Mariana viendo al individuo en el piso

- Te dije que no era nada normal ese hombre- le contestó Gaby ya un poco más tranquila

- Entonces, ¿si lo conocen?- preguntó Orlando – ¿No es el asesino que mencionaron Ale y Male?-

- Así es, éste que ves aquí, no es otro más que nuestro arrendador el Sr. Tickles- le respondió Tea

Tom se acercó seguido por Jhonny al cadáver girándolo para ver si aún estaba vivo, Gaby y Mariana se sobresaltaron al ver que el Señor Tickles aún mantenía esa sonrisa característica que Gaby vio la primera y segunda vez que trató con él

-Definitivamente está muerto- confirmó Jhonny quien intentaba encontrarle el pulso, pero no había señal. Debido a la altura en que Gaby chocó contra él, le había enterrado las tijeras en el cuello

- ¿Qué voy a hacer?- ¡Yo lo mate! ¡Y lo mate todito!- decía Gaby con los ojos llorosos, estaba a punto de romper a llorar otra vez en los brazos de Orlando

- Tenemos que deshacernos de él- dijo Orlando con determinación, Gaby se separó de él observándolo confundida

- ¿Pero, como? Y luego ¿que? ¿Vamos a fingir que no paso nada?- preguntó Tea que se encontraba sentada al final de las escaleras, todos lo miraban consternados

- Exactamente- confirmó él – No podemos llamar a la policía-

-¡Fue un accidente!- exclamó Gaby

- Eso lo sabes tú y lo sabemos nosotros- continuó Daniel que parecía comenzar a entender el punto de Orlando, - pero la policía no nos creerá y te meterás en graves problemas-

-Podemos arrojarlo al lago- sugirió Mariana

- Si pero va a flotar eventualmente y lo van a encontrar los vecinos, a menos que…- comenzó a decir Ros haciendo una pausa, todos voltearon a verla intrigados, en cuestiones de sangre y homicidios ella era la experta no porque asesinara seguido pero por los programas que comúnmente veía

- ¿A menos que, que?- dijo Tea poniéndose de pie y recargándose sobre el barandal de la escalera

- Tendremos que… es horrible pero es la única manera que puede sacarnos del apuro- continuó

- Habla…- dijo Jhonny

- Habrá que cortarlo en pedazos y meterlo en una bolsa con las cosas mas pesadas que encontremos y entonces si arrojarlo al lago- terminó de decir, sobre ella estaban todas las miradas completamente asqueadas y horrorizadas.

-Lo más importante es que nadie vaya a buscarlo- dijo Orlando

- Por eso no hay que preocuparnos, sólo vivía él, no tenía familia y vivía solo completamente…estoy segura que nadie lo extrañará por triste que suene- dijo Mariana recordando algunas conversaciones que había tenido con él, después de todo ella fue quien mas trato tuvo con él.

- Entonces… ¿procedemos?- dijo Ros viendo a sus amigos

- ¿Quién lo hará?- preguntó Mariana que era la mas horrorizada de la idea dejando claro que al menos ella no lo haría, sería demasiado.

- Puedo hacerlo yo, pero necesito ayuda- contestó Ros

- Yo te ayudo- le siguió Orlando

- Y yo, me servirá para la materia de Forense que llevaré en la escuela- dijo Tea con cara de asco pero decidida a hacerlo.

- Hay que llevarlo al baño- dijo Daniel mientras él y los demás hombres llevaban el cadáver al baño mientras Mariana iba al sótano para buscar algo que tuviera el suficiente filo y Gaby fue por unas bolsas negras, después se reunieron todos en el baño.

- Bueno esto esta por ponerse sangriento si no quieren ver, mejor váyanse- les dijo Ros

- Ven Gaby ayúdame a limpiar la sala- le dijo Mariana tomándola del brazo mientras salía prácticamente corriendo de la habitación no queriendo pensar en lo que los demás iban a hacer en ese preciso momento; tomó de la bodega un trapeador y moviéndolo comenzó a tallar frenéticamente el piso mientras Gaby vaciaba una botella de pinol y blanqueador en una cubeta.

-¡Ay no quiero pensar! ¡No Quiero pensar!... ¡Ay no! ¡¡Ya estoy pensando lo que no quiero pensar!- exclamaba continuamente, Gaby la veía confundida arqueando una ceja, Daniel, Jhonny y Tom salieron momentos después del baño para buscar piedras y otros objetos pesados que pudieran echar en las bolsas y evitar que flotaran los trozos.

Al cabo de un rato Tea salió del baño con manchas de sangre por todos lados seguida por Ros y Orlando

- Todo está listo- dijo Tea seriamente

Jhonny y Daniel regresaron del jardín donde ya tenían suficiente material para arrojar al lago y seguidos por Tom entraron al baño para sacar las bolsas; eran las cerca de las 2 de la mañana hora perfecta para que nadie los viera, salieron todos de la casa apagando todas las luces, caminaron rumbo al lago en completo silencio con las bolsas cerradas y empaquetadas forradas con cinta de arriba abajo, Tom y Jhonny iban al frente con una bolsa seguidos por Daniel y Orlando que llevaban la otra, se aproximaron a la orilla y las arrojaron, todos vieron como se hundían, ya no había marcha atrás, una de las bolsas pasó muy cerca de la cabeza de Benito quien dormía tranquilamente en el fondo del lago. Todos se acercaron y formaron grupo nuevamente, se quedaron en silencio por un momento, todos llevaban manchas de sangre en la ropa y en la cara en menor o mayor grado.

-Bueno, ya está, lo mejor será volver- dijo Jhonny rompiendo el silencio

-Jamás diremos que esto pasó- dijo Tom mientras aún permanecían en círculo frente con frente

- Gracias por hacer esto por mí- dijo Gaby

-No te preocupes lo hubiéramos hecho por cualquiera de nosotros- dijo Tea que estaba a su lado – Por ti y por todos lo haría de nuevo-

- Además fue un accidente, tu misma lo dijiste, son las circunstancias las que nos orillaron a esto- dijo Tom, mientras todos comenzaban a separarse y caminar de regreso a la casa, él se acerco a Gaby y le dio un abrazo amistoso dándole su apoyo.

- Tenemos que quitarnos esta ropa y quemarla, lo siento si les gusta mucho pero no hay otra opción- dijo Ros

- ¡¿Que! ¡No! ¡Mi pantalón!- gritó Mariana – ¿No lo podemos lavar? La sangre con Pinol se quita-

- ¡No!- dijo rotundamente Ros – Si alguien llegara a investigar el caso y examinara tu ropa, aún sobre el pinol podrían encontrar fibras por pequeñas que éstas sean con sangre-

- Pe…Pero- intentó replicar Mariana

- ¡Ya! No estés alegando, no es el momento y no me voy a poner a darte razones ahora - le dijo Ros fríamente entrando a la casa. Mariana la miró extrañada nunca le había contestado de esa manera

- Vamos a cambiarnos pues- dijo Daniel y cada quien tomó sus cosas y fueron ocupando diversas habitaciones de la casa.

Al cabo de unos minutos bajo Ros que se encontró con Daniel al final de las escaleras, ambos caminaron rumbo al jardín donde dejaron su ropa dentro de unas bolsas, Daniel le tomó de la mano y caminaron de regreso a la sala a esperar por los demás. Daniel se recargó de espaldas en el sillón abrazando a Ros por detrás. Poco después bajaron Tea y Mariana quien aun renegaba por su pantalón y su amiga intentaba explicarle las razones por las cuales no podía quedárselo, en seguida aparecieron Tom, Jhonny y Orlando, la última en llegar fue Gaby. Uno a uno fueron saliendo al jardín rumbo al bosque donde harían una fogata, Gaby iba unos pasos detrás de los demás.

-Oigan…- dijo Gaby tranquilamente rompiendo el silencio que había estado presente hasta el momento.

- Que ocurre Gaby?- preguntó Ros en el mismo tono tranquilo que su amiga volteando a verla rápidamente, Gaby se había detenido.

- Estaba pensando… ¿y si acampamos en el bosque, eso haría la situación menos sospechosa, que si solo encendemos la "fogata" y nos vamos…¿no?- continuó Gaby llevándose una mano a la cabeza pensativa. Todos se detuvieron en seguida, voltearon a verla y después se miraron unos a otros, y sin decir nada mas regresaron a la casa a buscar sus cosas, la idea de Gaby parecía sensata después de todo.

- Tomaré eso como un si- dijo Gaby para si encogiéndose de hombros al ver a sus amigos pasando a su lado de regreso a la casa.

- Oigan a todo esto, ¿tenemos casas de campaña?- preguntó Mariana pues no recordaba que se hubieran llevado las casas cuando se cambiaron.

-No, sólo trajimos los sleepings- contestó Tea mientras se los iba pasando conforme los sacaba del armario.

- Pero no se apuren- se apresuró a decir Jhonny – Yo traigo la nuestra, es para 12 personas, por lo que estaremos cómodos todos-

- ¿Y porque traes una tienda de campaña?- preguntó Mariana con su peculiar cara de confusión

- Lo que pasa pequeña es que hace un par de días nos fuimos los 4 a acampar junto con otros 3 amigos- dijo Jhonny dándole unas palmaditas sobre la cabeza

- ¿¡En serio! No sabíamos – dijo Gaby

- ¿¡No! ¿Entonces Orlando no te ha contado lo del panal de abejas y el oso?- dijo Daniel riéndose

-¿Oso? ¿Panal?- repitió Ros arqueando una ceja viendo a Orlando confundida, esperando una respuesta

- Este…si bueno ya nos íbamos ¿no?- dijo Orlando apresuradamente con su mochila colgada arrastrando a Gaby detrás de él antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar algo más.

- ¡Ni creas que te vas a escapar de esto!- le gritó Mariana al verlo huir.

Orlando sacó la casa de campaña del carro tratando de evadir el tema con Gaby, los demás salieron al cabo de unos minutos y continuaban viéndolo con curiosidad, pero por el momento la historia podía esperar, emprendieron el camino hacia el bosque que hasta hace unas horas no conocían, Mariana los guió hacia el pequeño barranco por el que había intentado descender esa misma tarde quien ayudada por Jhonny no tuvo problema en subir, los demás les seguían de cerca, una vez arriba vieron pasar entre sus pies una pequeña sombra lo que sobresaltó a Tea que chocó contra Ros que iba tan solo unos pasos detrás de ella.

-No te asustes, seguramente es el enamorado topo de Mariana- dijo riendo empujando a su amiga a que continuara caminando

-¡No es mi topo!... solamente me sigue- dijo fingiendo estar molesta deteniéndose y volteando a ver a su amiga pasar a su lado – además…es topa- terminó de decir en voz mas baja. Ros rió

- ¿Y como se llama la pequeña topa lesbiana que se enamoró de tí?- preguntó Tom riendo

- ¡¡Que no es mía y tampoco es lesbiana!- exclamó Mariana riendo - …Topa- dijo nuevamente en voz baja pero con intención de ser escuchada lo que provoco algunas risas entre ellos.

-¡¡Ándale, ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó llegar a ese nombre!- Dijo Ros sarcásticamente -…mejor ¡¡Topanga! Le va más- rió acompañada de sus amigos quienes continuaron caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar con espacio suficiente para montar la casa y acomodarse y a una distancia considerable de la casa.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Mariana

- Tres y media de la mañana- contestó Ros viendo su reloj.

-Pareciera que ha pasado más tiempo- dijo Gaby un poco triste

-Lo sé- dijo Ros – pero pronto todo terminará- continuó acercándose a su amiga colocándole el brazo sobre los hombros en señal de apoyo

-Bueno mientras nosotros acomodamos la casa de campaña, ¿Por qué ustedes no van juntas a buscar unas ramas secas y un montón de piedras para encender la fogata?- les sugirió Orlando, el traía una pequeña pala en la mano para cavar un hueco en la tierra para ahí colocar las rocas alrededor y las ramas adentro para poder poner la ropa, mientras Jhonny, Daniel y Tom levantaban la casa y acomodaban los sleepings, formando una gran cama donde podrían acostarse todos perfectamente.

Momentos mas tarde acomodaron la ropa en el hueco echaron las ramas y le prendieron fuego, se podían ver los expresivos ojos de Mariana llorosos y fijos en su pantalón rojo mientras ardía entre las llamas, todos sentados alrededor del fuego recargados con sus respectivas parejas.

- Mi pantalón…- dijo Mariana suspirando -…tan rojo y tan lindo…-

- Ya…ya…- le decía Jhonny abrazándola – luego compramos otro- los demás se limitaban a reír.

-Bueno, pero a ver…Orlando tiene una historia que contarnos y no se va a escapar- dijo Ros que se encontraba recostada sobre las piernas de Daniel

- Si anda papá Oso, ¡cuéntales! Le siguió Daniel, Jhonny y Tom se reían por lo bajo de ver la expresión de Orlando

- ¡Malditos! No podían quedarse callados ¿verdad?- les dijo con ojitos matones, ellos rieron negando con la cabeza.

- Anda, ya cuéntanos- le dijo Gaby dándole un beso en la frente aprovechando el que lo tenía sobre sus piernas recostado

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien!- dijo Orlando reincorporándose devolviéndole el beso a Gaby en los labios.

- Como ya bien saben, estábamos de campamento con otros 3 amigos, no muy lejos de aquí…- comenzó a decir –… todos nos quedábamos en la casa de campaña, durante las 2 primeras noches el clima estuvo bien, pero al tercero hizo mucho calor por lo que a la media noche Daniel y yo agarramos nuestros sleepings y nos fuimos a dormir afuera a unos cuantos metros de la casa de campaña, relativamente lejos del fuego, nos acomodamos cerca de unos árboles y de una gran roca a lado de la cual Daniel colocó su sleeping y a su lado me puse yo, para eso de las 4 o 5 de la mañana se empezó a sentir mas frío y Daniel se regresó a la casa de campaña pero yo nunca sentí en que momento se levantó y se fue, entre el frío y el sueño sentí su bulto a mi lado y me acurruque cerca de él y al poco tiempo lo abracé… - hizo una breve pausa y se sonrojo, junto con Daniel mientras los demás se reían y les echaban carrilla - cerca de las 6 de la mañana abrí los ojos al sentir que el bulto se movía demasiado y cuando logre despertarme bien me di cuenta que lo que estaba abrazando era un oso el cual al verme me gruñó yo me sobresalté y me levanté tan rápido como pude sin ver el panal que estaba a unos metros de mi cabeza, sin querer lo rompí y me llené de miel, obviamente tanto el oso como las abejas comenzaron a seguirme y yo salí corriendo tropezándome con todo aquello que se atravesaba en mi camino, con el alboroto se despertaron los demás y se asomaron pero no hacían nada para ayudarme justo como lo hacen ahora, cerca de ahí había un pequeño río y aún no logro entender como fue que termine sobre un árbol a orillas del río, me deshice del oso, pero las abejas aun continuaban sobre mí y con tanto movimiento la rama en la que estaba se rompió y caí al río, hasta entonces se dignaron a ir ayudarme…- termino riéndose junto con el resto del grupo

- Hmm… con que eso explica esas marcas…- dijo Gaby que no se había dado cuenta que habló en voz alta

- ¿Que marcas Gaby, no tiene ninguna que le hayamos visto nosotros- dijo Ros arqueando una ceja con picardía

-Si, ¿cuales Gaby?- le secundó Jhonny, Gaby se sonrojó y los demás continuaban riendo con mas ganas

- ¡Claro que si se veían, las tenía en toda la espalda!- trató de defenderse pero seguía sonrojada, que a pesar de que sabía que tan solo bromeaban, ya que efectivamente las marcas de las picaduras las tenía en la espalda y los hombros, no podía evitar recordar aquel momento tan comprometedor que había ocurrido con Orlando en la alberca un par de horas atrás.

El grupo continúo platicando un rato mas mientras las flamas continuaban consumiendo su ropa, Tea y Tom se habían levantado a estirar las piernas después de un rato alejándose del grupo por un momento, los demás presas del sueño, el frío de la noche y el cansancio fueron entrando a la casa de campaña, Ros se acurrucó con Daniel e igual hicieron Orlando con Gaby y Mariana con Jhonny, continuaron platicando un momento mas mientras el sueño los fue venciendo uno a uno hasta que no supieron nada mas.

Mientras tanto, Tea y Tom aún despiertos, caminaban por los alrededores en silencio, Tom hizo una breve parada frente a la casa de campaña en donde sus amigos descansaban.

-Sabes, los envidio de verdad- dijo Tom al verlos dormidos abrazando a sus respectivas parejas.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Tea con curiosidad caminando unos pasos detrás de él. De pronto se detuvo a observar unas luciérnagas que revoloteaban y Tom continúo caminando pensando que ella iba detrás de él, siguió de largo y continuó hablando con la cabeza agachada.

- Esto me recuerda a una película- dijo Tea para sí mientras observaba las luciérnagas revolotear cerca de ella olvidándose por un momento de su amigo.

- _"Son luciérnagas que se quedaron pegadas en esa cosa negre-azul de arriba"- _continuó murmurando tratando de recordar de donde había salido esa frase, Tea estiró la mano intentando atrapar una luciérnaga –_"¿Tu conociste a mi padre_?" recuerdo las frases pero… ¿de donde eran?– Siguió repitiendo –"Corrección, conozco a tu padre" ¡Oh rayos! De donde… ¿de donde?- dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa para meditar, cruzó las manos por la espalda agachó la cabeza y continuó caminando en dirección de Tom quien seguía caminando y hablando. De pronto Tea se detuvo justo detrás de Tom – ¡Ah claro! ¡El Rey León!- exclamó en voz baja por lo que el solo escuchó un susurro al que no le dio mayor importancia, Tom volteó a verla y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

- Y bien, dime ¿Qué piensas?-

Tea inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha viéndolo confundida – ¿De que?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- De eso- le respondió Tom un tanto extrañado, Tea no había reaccionado como esperaba que lo haría.

- Pues, la verdad no es una de mis mejores opciones, pero si no hay otra cosa, que se le va a hacer ¿no?-

- Entonces ¿si te gusta la idea?-

- ¡Pues no, la verdad No!...- comenzó a decir Tea seriamente - …dime, ¡¡en que cabeza cabe que un león tan chiquito como Simba, atraviese el desierto, llegue a una selva o jungla lo que sea y lo adopten una zuricata y un puerco y que además se alimente de insectos!- exclamó Tea indignada ante semejante historia, Tom la vio totalmente confundido, no sabía si reírse o llorar, el acababa de decirle algo muy importante y Tea ponderaba sobre El Rey León.

Tom suspiró mientras una lagrimita invisible de frustración recorría su mejilla. – ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?- le preguntó Tom ranciado.

Tea se llevó su dedo índice a la boca en señal de confusión- ¿Me estabas diciendo algo?- contestó frunciendo el entrecejo. Tom suspiró nuevamente agachando la cabeza.

-Ven…- dijo Tom tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia un tronco en el que un par de horas atrás se habían sentado junto con los demás mientras veían arder su ropa.

- ¿Que pasa?- preguntó Tea seriamente, por la expresión de Tom sabía que era algo serio.

- Verás…- comenzó Tom – Te decía que envidiaba a nuestros amigos por que ellos tienen una gran oportunidad, una gran historia por delante que apenas se empezó a escribir, para Gaby y Ros ya comenzó a lado de Daniel y Orlando…y seguramente pronto será el turno de Mariana y Jhonny-

- ¿A donde quieres llegar?- le interrumpió Tea confundida.

- Calla y escúchame- dijo Tom, Tea lo vio en silencio.

- Dejé pasar demasiado tiempo, siempre pensando en que tu no me aceptarías, buscando siempre por un momento perfecto que jamás llegó, y hoy…- hizo una breve pausa- … justamente hoy, recibí una carta que pensé que no llegaría, yo había comenzado a imaginarme contigo, en dado caso que me correspondieras…-

- ¿una carta?...¿de donde? – preguntó Tea

- Una agencia de actuación vio un video mío y me ofrece un papel importante en una película que comenzaran a grabar en Enero, mis padres se enteraron y no quieren que desaproveche esa oportunidad.

- ¿Por cuanto tiempo te irás?- preguntó Tea con la voz entrecortada, agachando la mirada era una noticia que no esperaría escuchar esa noche.

- Un año… quizás mas- dijo tristemente.

Tea se quedó en silencio.

Tom se agachó y tomó el rostro de Tea entre sus manos levantándolo un poco, pero ella evadía su mirada agachándola.

- Hey, mírame a los ojos- le dijo Tom, Tea lo hizo, sus ojos llorosos tuvieron el mismo efecto en los de Tom.

- Me gustaría tanto que me acompañaras, pero se que tu estas comenzando tu vida aquí y no podría hacerlo- continuó hablando.

Tea no podía decir nada, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo.

- Te amo- le dijo Tom al oído sin esperar una respuesta

- Yo también- le contestó Tea entre sollozos – Pero tampoco puedo pedirte que te quedes, así que no lo haré, por el momento solo quiero que este momento dure por siempre, quiero tenerte así cerca de mí hasta que llegue el momento.-

Tom se separó un momento y la vio sonriendo, lagrimas recorrían sus rostros

-Siempre he sabido que eres tú a quien mi corazón le pertenece lo supe desde el primer día que ví tu sonrisa y me perdí en tus ojos, quiero que seas tu la razón que me haga volver- dijo Tom volviendo abrazarla fuertemente

- Si tu me lo pides, te esperare… tan solo quiero disfrutar este tiempo contigo, no pienses que no hay una historia escribiéndose para nosotros, porque si la hay…- le contestó Tea. Tom la miró nuevamente y con su mano secó las lágrimas del rostro de ella, se acercó lentamente y la besó con ternura

– Y es así como quiero que comience – continuó Tom

-Tenemos 4 meses que pueden dar pie a muchas cosas- dijo Tea sonriendo. Tom se sentó en el suelo recargado sobre el tronco y Tea lo siguió recargándose sobre él quien la rodeo con sus brazos y permanecieron así por un buen rato, hablando de todo y nada a la ves hasta que sintieron el frió de la noche y el cansancio acompañado del sueño los fue haciendo su presa, se levantaron y caminaron rumbo a la casa de campaña.

Al entrar vieron a sus amigos durmiendo tranquilamente, ya eran pasadas las 4 de la mañana.

Una vez dentro se dieron cuenta que Jhonny tenía abrazado a Orlando y trataron de no reírse muy fuerte

- Ves, mucha historia que contar- le dijo Tea. Él le sonrío y le robo un beso.

- Eso amerita foto- contestó Tom sacando su celular del pantalón.

- Mira Ros tiene una de esas noches inquietas- dijo Tea señalando a su amiga que dormía entre Mariana y Daniel al pasar por su lado. Tea y Tom habían llegado a sus respectivos lugares justo a lado de Daniel y vieron como Ros repentinamente se giró en dirección de Mariana dándole una patada en la pierna y un puñetazo en la cara, Mariana se despertó sobresaltada y molesta dándole un codazo de regreso, haciendo que su amiga se levantara, Ros la vio y sin darle mayor importancia se dio media vuelta y volvió a caer dormida.

Tea y Tom se acomodaron tan rápido como pudieron prendiendo no haber visto nada.

-¿Lo grabaste?- le susurró Tea. Tom asintió con la cabeza aún riendo manteniendo su celular a una altura considerable para seguir grabando.

Mariana despierta y molesta volteó hacia su otro lado y vio a Jhonny abrazando a Orlando y Gaby durmiendo a su lado.

- Gaby!- dijo Mariana moviendo a su amiga tratando de despertarla. – Gaby!- exclamó mas fuerte – Quita a tu viejo de mi viejo-.

Gaby adormilada se incorporó y vio a Mariana molesta, la observó detenidamente e inmediatamente se volvió a dormir

-No te duermas!- insistió

- Ya cállate y duérmete o le digo a Ros que te patee otra vez- dijo Gaby molesta – Además tu viejo esta sobre el mío…hasta mañana- terminó Gaby, Mariana no pudo decir nada mas pues era verdad, Jhonny tenía abrazado a Orlando y no parecía tener intenciones de soltarlo. Mariana intentó moverlo o girarlo pero entre más lo intentaba él se aferraba mas a Orlando

- Gaby…espera, ¿como sabes que Ros me pateó?- preguntó Mariana confundida viendo a su amiga que estaba dormida dándole la espalda.

- De la misma manera en que sé que lo volverá a hacer en 3…2…- contestó sin siquiera voltear a verla cuando Ros pateo nuevamente a su amiga

- ¡Ay! méndiga Ros!- dijo Mariana al sentir el golpe

- Y dentro de unos cuantos segundos le dará un cabezazo a Daniel- continuó diciendo Gaby, Mariana observó a su dormida amiga y vio como se levanto momentáneamente y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Daniel quien solo se movió un poco y continuó dormido

–Hey! ¿Como hiciste eso?- pregunto intrigada, sobándose el trancazo

- Lo llamamos Psicotelpatía Nocturna, ahora cállate y duérmete para que yo pueda regresar a dormir tranquilamente- le contestó Gaby ya un tanto fastidiada

- Pero, explícame eso… - continuó insistiendo Mariana, cuando recibió un golpe de Ros nuevamente

- ¡Ay, esta bien… ¡ya, me duermo!- dijo Mariana y se acostó nuevamente refunfuñando, Gaby sonrió con satisfacción y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Lo poco que quedaba de esa noche transcurrió tranquilamente, Ros finalmente se calmó dejo de moverse y de patear a quienes tenía a su lado. Por la mañana, Tea se levantó temprano, se envolvió en una cobija y se sentó en el tronco frente a lo que quedaba de la fogata, y dónde había estado tan solo un par de horas atrás hablando con Tom, recordando lo que habían hablado sin poder evitar sentir unas grandes ganas de llorar, fijó su mirada entre unos árboles el Sol comenzaba a salir, era una mañana fría pero Tea parecía no sentirlo, cerca de las 7 se levantó Mariana que salio envuelta en una cobija amarilla, vio a su amiga sentada en el tronco y caminó hacia ella, Tea la miraba fijamente con ojos llorosos, Mariana se sentó a su lado – ¡Holas!- dijo Mariana amablemente – ¿Que piensas Tea?- pregunto a su amiga entre bostezos

-Un poco de todo y nada…- respondió Tea quien aún miraba fijamente a Mariana

- ¿Por qué me ves así?- dijo ella confundida, no sabía si Tea empezaría a llorar por la expresión de su cara, o si solo era otra de sus fijaciones matutinas. Hubo un momento de silencio que de pronto se vio interrumpido por la repentina risa de Tea, Mariana la vio preocupada y su amiga parecía no poder dejar de reírse.

- Es que…. Pareces Hobbit- dijo Tea riéndose, ya estaba casi llorando de la risa, Mariana la vio con ojos matones y Tea continuaba riéndose.

- Gracias Tea, tu también te ves muy bien por las mañanas- le contestó Mariana arqueando una ceja, pero Tea continuaba en su ataque de risa hasta que finalmente contagio a Mariana.

-Ay Perdón, no lo decía con intención de ofender… es por la cobija- intentó decir Tea secándose unas lagrimas de los ojos –Creo que hoy tocó momento de simpleza, perdón por explotar contigo pero fuiste la primera- continuó diciendo tratando de calmarse.

Mariana aun reía y Ros apareció acompañada por Gaby y Daniel, los tres igualmente con cobijas sobre ellos, se detuvieron justo frente a sus risueñas amigas y en conjunto se dejaron caer en el piso aun adormilados, Mariana y Tea los voltearon a ver y comenzaron a reírse nuevamente, los 3 amigos se vieron entre ellos.

- No pudieron desayunar mas payaso porque lo vomitaban- dijo Ros viéndolos arqueando una ceja. Gaby y Dan sonrieron, y sus amigas continuaron riendo, Mariana se había tirado al piso y Tea sin querer se fue hacia atrás del tronco lo que hizo que los demás comenzaran a reírse también

Poco a poco las risas se fueron calmando.

- Será mejor que vayamos por los demás, recoger e irnos- sugirió Mariana

- Yo te apoyo- le siguió Ros que aún no podía quitar su cara de dormida – quiero mi linda y hermosa camita- terminó de decir con un bostezo, estirando los brazos para que Daniel la ayudara a levantarse.

-Además nuestros padres quedaron de ir a visitarnos y si se enteran que pasamos la noche en el bosque y con los chicos seguro que nos meteremos en problemas- dijo Tea levantándose, le siguieron Mariana y Gaby, juntos entraron a la casa de campaña, Tom estaba acostado pero despierto, había comenzado a recoger los sleepings de los demás, Orlando y Jhonny aún seguían dormidos y con el ruido comenzaron a moverse sin darse cuenta que los demás los observaban

- ¿Que tal dormiste?- le preguntó Jhonny a Orlando

- Todo tranquilo y ¿tú?- le respondió, ninguno había abierto los ojos aún

- Jamás había dormido tan a gusto- contestó Jhonny. Todos se veían entre ellos sonriendo, esperando que se dieran cuenta de que los estaban viendo.

Tom hizo sonidos con la garganta con la intención de llamar la atención, en ese momento Orlando y Jhonny abrieron los ojos, viendo a sus amigos frente a ellos, riéndose, aún estando adormilados se levantaron rápidamente, Orlando vio a Jhonny y luego a los demás, fingió demencia y se salio de la casa, en cuanto a Jhonny comenzó a recoger sleepings sin decir nada mas.

Al cabo de un rato ya habían terminado de recoger todo y la carrilla para Orlando y Jhonny aún no cesaba.

- Envidiosos- dijo Orlando riéndose

-Si, como ustedes no pudieron dormir tan tranquilamente como nosotros ¿verdad?- le siguió Jhonny, todos excepto Mariana se rieron del comentario de él.

Mariana iba caminando unos pasos delante de Gaby y de Ros que iban empeñadas en pisarle las cintas de los tenis a Tea, Mariana se detuvo a esperarlas.

- Oye Gaby ahora si me vas a explicar como sabias lo que iba a hacer Ros en la noche?- Dijo Mariana, y Tea las volteó a ver –¡Ah caray! como esta eso?- preguntó Tea intrigada también, los hombres iban mas adelante baboseando entre ellos.

- ¿Lo hiciste de nuevo anoche Gaby?- preguntó Ros

-Sip- respondió con una sonrisa.

– Verás, lo que ocurre es que hace poco Gaby y yo descubrimos una conexión que podíamos hacer entre lo que soñamos y hacemos, es como si nos llamáramos por teléfono al inconsciente, podemos decidir si aceptamos la llamada o no- comenzó a explicarles Ros

- Así lo es- confirmó Gaby moviendo la cabeza.

-Y como es que se dieron cuenta que podían hacer eso?- preguntó Tea

- Un día comenzamos a hablar sobre lo que habíamos soñado, y resultó que habíamos soñado lo mismo, yo recordaba todo lo que me dijo ella en el sueño- continuó Gaby y Ros asentía detrás de ella

-Después haciendo experimentos nos dimos cuenta que si una de nosotras esta profundamente dormida y la otra se encuentra en un estado mas conciente sin abrir los ojos mentalmente puede comunicarse con la otra, asociar lo que esta soñando con lo que va a hacer y ser capas de obtener respuestas acerca de cosas reales.

- Seguramente- dijo Mariana incrédula

- Es mas, yo te cuento a ti que soñé y Gaby a Tea, después comparan versiones- propuso Ros, Mariana y Tea se vieron mutuamente y aceptaron. Tea se alejo con Gaby para escuchar su versión e igualmente hicieron Ros y Mariana.

- A ver, que estabas soñando- preguntó Mariana

- Soñé que los estaba empujando y llegaba Daniel a detenerme, entonces moví el brazo para soltarme y golpeaba a un señor que iba pasando a mi lado, después el intentaba atacar a Daniel y a mi, por lo que le di una patada y desaparecía, de rato estaba sobre un escenario ensayando para una presentación de Jazz y con la mascara del vestuario no podía ver por lo que al hacer un movimiento hacia delante me di de lleno contra un cuadro que tenían cerca de ahí colgando y momentos después aparecía en un estadio de fútbol Americano y me tocó hacer la patada inicial, pero como falle una vez, me dijeron que lo volviera a hacer.- terminó Ros

De pronto todos los golpes que recibió Mariana comenzaron a tener sentido, segundos mas tarde se reunieron las 4 nuevamente, Tea se acercó a Mariana y le contó lo que Gaby le dijo, eran exactamente las mismas situaciones.

-No había pensado que fuera algo útil hasta apenas anoche, pero veo que utilizado correctamente puede ser un buen método de convencimiento- dijo Gaby riendo viendo a Mariana quien le devolvió una mirada asesina

- Oye y ¿porque traes morado en la cara?... ¿y en la pierna?- preguntó Ros viendo los moretones que tenía su amiga, Mariana solo cambio la dirección de su mirada.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ros sin entender la razón del odio en su mirada, de pronto lo entendió todo – Espera, entonces tu fuiste el señor a quien golpee y patee, Daniel fue el cuadro colgante y también fuiste el balón que tuve que patear dos veces por lo que…-hizo una pausa y señalo a Gaby, - tu fuiste el entrenador que me dijo hazlo de nuevo-. Gaby asintió orgullosa de su obra

-Mira que cosas- dijo Tea y continuaron caminando, estaban ya a unos cuantos pasos de la casa, cuando se detuvieron en seco los hombres que en ese momento se iban aventando entre ellos, Orlando se resbaló y los demás tropezaron con él, las chicas que no iban muy lejos de ellos se detuvieron justo a tiempo antes de chocar

-¿Que pasó? ¿Porque se detuvieron tan de repente?- preguntó Ros

- ¿No vieron? Un hombre acaba de salir de la casa y se perdió en el jardín de la casa a lado- contestó Daniel quien intentaba levantarse

- ¿Un hombre? Pero esa casa está sola y dejamos cerrado cuando salimos de la casa- contestó Mariana

Todos se miraron extrañados y caminaron cerca unos de otros con cautela por si se trataba de algún ladrón o algo por el estilo, al llegar a la casa entraron por la puerta trasera en el jardín, la cual estaba abierta y el piso mojado.

-Se lo que están pensando, pero no, es imposible- contestó Ros al ver la cara de sus compañeros

- Debe haber una explicación razonable a todo esto- dijo Tea preocupada

- quizás fue el perro- dijo Gaby tratando de encontrar un poco de sentido en la situación

- ¿Y el hombre que vieron ellos, se que tu perro es grande pero no TAN grande y hasta donde yo se jamás aprendió a caminar en dos patas- dijo Mariana señalando a sus amigos.

- Ya va, estamos cansados mejor vamos a bañarnos, a dormir un poco y a tranquilizarnos, nos vemos mañana en la noche, ¿les parece?- dijo Ros respirando profundamente, sus amigos y ellas caminaron hacia la puerta principal y se despidieron, Tea se demoró un poco mas con Tom, las demás ya estaban en las escaleras sentadas conversando tranquilamente, a los pocos minutos entro Tea mirando el suelo y arrastrando los pies, abrazándose a si misma con los brazos, se acercó a Ros quien la miró confundida, de pronto Tea se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, Ros le respondió el abrazo viendo a sus amigas confundida

- ¿Que tienes? – preguntó Ros, pero Tea permanecía en silencio, abrazando a su amiga fuertemente, pensó en separarse para intentar verla a la cara pero no podía soltar a su amiga pues la tenía sujetada con fuerza, fueron varios minutos de silencio y permanecía sumida en el llanto

-¿segura que esta respirando?... ¿no se privaría y la estas ahogando tu mas?- preguntó Gaby distraídamente, haciendo reír a las demás incluyendo a Tea quien finalmente soltó a Ros

- ¿Y bien? Dinos, ¿tiene esto que ver con lo que pensabas en la mañana?- preguntó Mariana poniéndose de pie junto a su amiga, Tea asintió y las demás la veían con curiosidad

- Esto me huele a Tom…- dijo Ros

Tea asintió nuevamente con la cabeza, caminó hacia las escaleras y se sentó, mientras Gaby le traía papel del baño

- Se va a ir, en 4 meses- dijo Tea sollozando

-¿irse? ¿A donde?- preguntó Mariana

-No me dijo aún, solo que es una gran oportunidad que sus padres no quieren que desaproveche y yo no puedo pedirle que se quede tampoco, ni el que yo me vaya, no ahora que apenas estoy comenzando mi vida aquí- continuó Tea narrándoles lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sus amigas se acercaron a ella sin saber que decirle pues sabia que ambos tenían razón, no podían pedirle uno al otro que cambiaran su vida de la noche a la mañana.

- ¿Y como es su situación actualmente?- preguntó Mariana

-Pues, quedamos en aprovechar este tiempo al máximo después, cuando llegue el momento yo lo esperaré- hizo una breve pausa secándose las lagrimas que aun rodaban por sus mejillas

- me pidió ser su razón para volver- continuó

- Hmm, tiene sentido- dijo Mariana pensativa

-Bueno, entonces no pienses ahora en que se va a ir, como dijeron, disfruta estos momentos y deja que lo demás surja como tenga que ser – le dijo Ros frotando la espalda de su amiga animándola –además sabes que cuentas con nosotras para lo que sea, y tienes todo nuestro apoyo- dijo viendo a sus amigas quien la asintieron apoyándola.

- Gracias de verdad, necesitaba sacarme esa presión del pecho, ayer no podía dejar que Tom me viera así y me lo tuve que guardar- dijo Tea sonriéndole a sus amigas a quienes les dio un fuerte abrazo de grupo – será mejor que subamos a cambiarnos, no tardan en llegar nuestros padres- dijo viendo el reloj de Ros, todas estuvieron de acuerdo y subieron a cambiarse.

Al cabo de un rato Mariana y Tea bajaron a prepararse algo de comer y Gaby fue a la sala a ver televisión, Ros aun no bajaba pero suponían que se habría quedado dormida, después de hacerse unos sándwiches incluyendo uno para Gaby, Mariana y Tea se unieron a su amiga mientras esperaban a sus padres, cerca ya de las 2 de la tarde escucharon el timbre y Ros bajó adormilada y se sentó a lado de Mariana mientras Tea atendía la puerta, al parecer todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para llegar al mismo tiempo en la camioneta de la mamá de Tea, habían llegado con carne para asar, bolsas de carbón y otras cosas.

-Pensamos que les gustaría una buena comida antes de su gran día en la universidad- dijo la mamá de Tea, uno a uno fueron pasando a la cocina donde dejaron todo, las demás se levantaron del sillón a saludar y les siguieron, el papá de Mariana y de Gaby habían comenzado a preparar el carbón mientras las mamás de todas preparaban salsas, y la carne para ser asada, un par de horas mas tarde estaban todos sentados en el jardín comiendo tranquilamente, dándoles indicaciones de que hacer y que no hacer como cualquier otro padre de familia.

- Y nada de chicos en la casa…- dijo el papá de Gaby

-Así es, ustedes no saben cuando uno de nosotros podría llegar así que les recomiendo se mantengan en orden- continuó su madre

Las chicas asentían y sonreían entre ellas

-Estarás de acuerdo que no les podemos prohibir que traigan amigos y hagan reuniones- dijo la mamá de Mariana tranquilamente al grupo de padres

- Por supuesto, solamente confiamos en su buen juicio y no queremos saber de escándalos ni quejas de los vecinos- terminó la madre de Tea

- Si, además casi ni tenemos vecinos, solo a Maye Gugú nuestra amable vecina francesa- dijo Ros

-Bueno y tampoco queremos que le den lata ni causen problemas al Sr. Tickles- dijo El papá de Mariana. De pronto Tea comenzó a toser al escuchar el nombre de quien era su arrendador, no habían pensado en que sus padres querrían mantener comunicación con él, después de todo el se había ofrecido a echarles un ojo de vez en cuando, todas se vieron entre ellas sin saber como reaccionar, habría que pensar en algo para que sus padres no supieran lo sucedido.

- Tea María, te he dicho que mastiques bien y no trates de hablar mientras comes- le decía su madre mientras le daba unos golpes en la espalda y la mamá de Ros le rellenaba su vaso con limonada.

-No se preocupen no escucharan una sola queja de él, ESO TENGANLO POR SEGURO- dijo Ros en un tono indiferente mientras daba un bocado de su comida y Mariana le daba un codazo por debajo de la mesa.

-Bueno, mas les vale porque están poniendo en juego su confianza y sus estudios- continuó la mamá de Ros.

El papá de Mariana se levantó de la mesa por un momento para ir por hielos a la cocina cuando por accidente se tropezó con una caja que estaba a la entrada y debajo de ella vio el titular del periódico de Puekestén "Asesino en serie escapa de prisión" lo cual atrajo su atención, entro a la cocina con él en la mano, tomó lo que necesitaba y regreso con los demás

-¿Es esto verdad?- les preguntó seriamente a las 4 amigas dejando caer sobre la mesa el periódico, ellas se voltearon a ver sin saber que decir, con todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior se les había olvidado totalmente lo del asesino

- Pues parece ser que sí…- contestó Mariana

-Y como es que no nos habían dicho nada, esto es muy importante y peligroso- contestó su mamá tomando el periódico en sus manos y leyendo la nota en voz alta … "_Asesino en serie capturado hace 10 años por asesinar a 20 estudiantes del área ha escapado, últimos reportes indican que ha sido visto cerca de las orillas del Valle por lo que se recomienda extremar sus precauciones, se teme que pronto pueda atacar y es un hombre que no se mide ante nada…"_ la historia continuaba pero eso era todo lo que necesitaban saber, sus padres las veían preocupados

-Esto cambia las cosas, no podemos dejarlas aquí hasta que no atrapen al sujeto- dijo la mamá de Mariana dejando el periódico sobre la mesa, mientras los demás padres asentían a favor de ella.

-No, estaremos bien, ninguna va a salir de la casa después de que oscurezca, al menos no sola y además traemos los celulares para cualquier cosa, confíen en nosotras, estaremos bien- dijo Tea tranquilamente

-Hmm no se no estoy muy seguro- dijo el papá de Gaby negando con la cabeza, al igual que los demás padres preocupados por sus hijas no se veían convencidos

-Además la mayor parte del día no estaremos en casa, estaremos en la escuela, luego un rato en los trabajos y a las 8 a mas tardar estaremos en casa…les llamaremos todos los días si quieren- dijo Gaby tratando de convencerlos

Los padres dudosos no parecían dar su brazo a torcer, -Lo pensaremos y se los diremos al final de la noche- dijo finalmente la mamá de Ros, quien se levantó y fue a la cocina por un bote de nieve como postre, cerca de las 6 de la tarde ya estaba todo recogido, los padres permanecían en el jardín platicando y en tanto que las chicas se encontraban en la sala jugando con la consola de Ros, al poco rato sonó el timbre,

- No creo que sean los chicos, claramente quedamos de vernos mañana en la noche- dijo Ros quien veía a sus amigas consternadas, Tea se levantó a abrir

-Déjalo yo voy- dijo el papá de Mariana dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿Quién?- dijo antes de abrir la puerta totalmente

- La policía- dijo una voz masculina en tono pacífico, ella sintieron que toda la sangre se les fue hasta los pies

En ese momento se escuchó un sonido fuerte como de una explosión y la llamada se cortó.

-No puede ser!- exclamé eran otra vez cerca de las 4 de la mañana y me había dejado a medias, esa noche se desató una fuerte tormenta y se cortó la línea, no había señal de teléfono ni luz en ninguna casa nuevamente tendré que esperar, coloqué el teléfono sobre su base suspire profundamente y me levante de mi cama, no tenía nada de sueño y esta vez no habría televisión que me salvara, caminé hacia mi ventana y me senté sobre el sillón bajo mi ventana, la lluvia cesó pero no había señales de que las líneas telefónicas o eléctricas volvieran a funcionar pronto, resignada me levanté nuevamente y regresé a mi cama, intente de todo para volver a dormir, ni siquiera supe exactamente cuando deje de intentar y se volvió una realidad.


End file.
